Becareful of what you wish for
by DeathofME18
Summary: AU, After being hulimated and heartbroken Hinata wishes that her dog, Kiba could be human. He finds what life is like as a human while helping Hinata find herself. Yet there is more to come from just one simple wish...HinKiba,ShinoTen, GaaraIno,etc...
1. Shy Girl, Hinata

Hi…Um...well here's my first Kiba and Hinata story…I was thinking of doing a oneshot, but then this idea came to mind and…well I couldn't wait to put it up…please enjoy…

I don't own Naruto….but either do you….insert evil smirk…

P.S-Sand siblings aren't siblings here…their not related!...

In this story their gonna have block scheduling for their classes…meaning that first semester they have four classes then change their classes when it comes to third semester…I have it at my school…

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 1-Shy girl, Hinata**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga walked down the halls of her school, Konoha High School. She was a 12th grader in her last semester of school. Hinata wasn't a popular girl, she wasn't a jock, she wasn't even a prep, she was a shy girl who never gets noticed. Though she was very glad for that being as she was shy. Her only real friend was Shino, the bug freak of their school. He was quiet, but they had nice conversations. That and he was there for her when students made fun of her. Yes, Hinata was 18 now but she was still very shy. She didn't have very much courage and she brought her own self down after what other students would say to her. Shino was there to keep her from doing something drastic and dangerous, though he knew she would never do such a thing. You could never really know.

Hinata held a smile as she took a corner. About a week ago, her long time crush, Naruto asked her out. She did faint, but he stayed with her when she was in the nurse's office. It felt like a dream to Hinata, but it was real. She got to know the preps and popular kids he hung out with. There was Naruto himself, a basket ball star of their school with a scholarship to Konoha State. Sasuke, a great football player, he too got a scholarship to Konoha State. Sakura, a nice girl who could be a bitch in a split second, she was going to a medical school. Kin, a fantastic vocalist she's planning on being a star. She already had a band with Zaku, her boyfriend and her and his best friend, Dosu. Hinata also meant Tenten, a volleyball jock. She didn't really hang out with them; she talked to Lee, a karate champion and her older twin brother, Neji.

He was first born then herself. And he did always act like he was older than herself, though it was only 34 seconds before her. He was very protective of her and didn't like Naruto going out with her either. It drove him nuts, but he had to approve since he knew she had a long time crush on the boy. Hinata's smile increased when she thought about Naruto. His spiky blond hair, most cute grin and the whisker scars on his cheeks. She sighed as his face was burned into her memory. Life was getting better for the girl. Before Naruto she was made fun of, and tons of people pulled pranks on her and calling her names. It was horrible. Though Shino was there and she had her brother to fend off the bullies, she was still very depressed then Naruto came and talked to her. Shino wasn't too happy about him; he said to Hinata that he was up to something. But Hinata didn't believe him and fainted when Naruto asked her out.

Yep, life was so much better. Now she had a few friends than just one. Though she didn't usually join in on their conversations, she still considered them her friends. Hinata walked into the lunch room smiling when she saw her new friends sitting down eating. Hinata turned to see Shino in the back where they both use to sit, or at least where she use to sit. She sighed and walked over to him. He was reading as always. That was something you could never see him without was a book. He picked up his head and looked at her before going back to his reading.

"Shino." Hinata waited for him to gesture that he heard her. He gave a small nod. "Why don't you sit with me and Naruto?" Hinata asked with her soft-spoken voice. Shino sighed before setting his book down and look up to Hinata behind his sunglasses.

"Hinata, their your friends not mine. You eat with them." Hinata looked down sad.

"But, you're my best friend. I would feel a lot better if y-you ate with u-us." Hinata keep her eyes down cast. Shino hated it when she stuttered. She stopped in middle school, but when she was upset or depressed it always came back.

"Hinata, it's not you. I would always love to eat with you, it's them. Their fakes Hinata, they don't like you. They would probably make fun of you if it weren't for you being Naruto's girlfriend. Don't be sad Hinata. Go over there and have fun, I'll be here." Hinata nodded. Though she didn't believe that they were being fake with her, she stilled trusted Shino's word and would try to stick more to Naruto than the others. Hinata turned and left Shino to his reading and walked to Naruto's table. She smiled to them and then to Naruto who turned and gave her his grin.

"Hey Hinata!" He said loudly and pulled her to the seat beside him. His arm curled around her small waist while he kissed her on the cheek. Hinata like always blushed deeply and smiled shyly to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began eating again. Kin smiled and turned to Zaku whose face was covered with food. He was never one for matters. Hinata blinked before asking.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto smiled and pointed up to the lunch line where she was just down paying for a drink and coming this way. She would have made it too if it weren't for a blond girl with long hair in a pony tail knocking her almost over, but causing her drink to spill on her shirt. Everyone heard her scream. Shino sighed, but kept reading his book. Like he cared. Sakura glared at the girl with heat. None of the students dared to laugh at Sakura, no one wanted to get on her bad side.

"Ino-pig what the hell!" Sakura yelled loudly at the blond known as Ino. She was Sakura's rival and most hated person. They were once friends, but Sakura ended their friendship when they both fell for Sasuke. Ino was very pretty and she had nice style, but ever since Sakura became great friends with Naruto, Sasuke, Kin, Zaku, and the other popular preps, they basically isolated her out. Ino didn't really care, she was still better than Sakura was what Hinata heard from some people.

Ino hung out with the weirdo's, geeks, and out-casts. Her friends were Temari; she always got in trouble for fighting and beating students up. Shikamaru, who was Temari's boyfriend, he was known as a nerd for having an IQ over 200. Chouji, a large kid that got made fun of more than Hinata herself. Gaara, an out-cast that never showed interest in anything. Kankuro who was known as a weirdo for wearing face paint at school.

Hinata didn't really see anything wrong with them, but apparently the popular ones did. Ino smirked evilly when she saw the damage she caused on Sakura's shirt and the front of her skirt.

"Well forehead girl, next time watch where you're going." Sakura was about to punch Ino when Sasuke grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her away.

"Let it go Sakura, you don't need to be suspended for a stupid fight you wouldn't even win anyways." Sakura flipped Ino off who just smiled and gave a wave before heading out of the lunch room. Sasuke pushed Sakura on the seat aside his and she glared at the table. Naruto started laughing his ass off getting a glare from Sakura didn't stop him.

"Man that was too good! Sasuke you should have let her at Ino, I bet Sakura could have beat her ass with the look on her face!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating while Sakura gave Naruto a small smile.

"Thanks Naruto, I probably could have too." Hinata nodded her head not knowing what else to do. She turned her head to look over at Shino who was still reading his book. She felt comfortable with him around, but as long as Naruto was there she would be alright. Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled wickedly.

"So Hinata, what do you see in that bug freak over there?" Hinata blinked. Naruto seemed to act jealous; glaring in Shino's direction.

"Shino's just my best friend. I've known him since kindergarden. He's very nice." Hinata stated while looking over at Naruto. He turned back to her and smiled. He seemed to get over his jealous very quickly. Sakura rolled her eyes at her statement.

"Yeah I'm sure. So Hinata, Sasuke's having a party tonight. Are ya gonna come?" Sakura then asked trying to act all innocent. Hinata looked at her and down. She didn't know if she would or not. She then said.

"If Naruto goes, then I'll go." Naruto grinned happily.

"Of course I'm going! It'll be great!" Naruto put his fist in the air. "Believe it!" Hinata smiled and giggled slightly at his antics. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes…

* * *

After lunch, Hinata went to her fourth period class that day. Her last class with her favorite teacher, Kurenai-sensei. She taught chemistry for 12th graders. Hinata was doing great in her class, Shino was in there and he helped her out when she needed it. Ino was also in there and Shikamaru. He didn't really do any work, but when Ino bugged him enough he would help her with her work. Hinata walked in with Shino behind her, they took their seats next to each other. After the class was filled and the bell rang Kurenai spoke.

"Okay class. Today I just want you all to stay quiet and watch this video, take up to at least 2 pages worth of notes. Front and back of a paper is fine. And no sleeping." She said the last part with a meaningful glance to Shikamaru who rolled his eyes lazily. She then smiled and turned off the lights and hit play on the VCR. Hinata watched the video and took down notes. Shino also did, but wrote another note to Hinata. He pushed it towards her and went back to watching the video. She looked over to him and then looked back to the note and opened it up. It read:

_Hinata, I heard that you were going to a party at Sasuke's tonight…why are you going? You do know we have school tomorrow, and there will most lightly be drinking…it's because Naruto's going isn't it?..._

_Shino_

Hinata looked over to him then wrote back a note. Shino opened it up when he received it.

_Shino, I know you care and you're looking out for me…but I can take care of my love life alone. Yes I'm going because Naruto is going, and yes there might be drinking, but I won't touch it you know that…I wish you would put more faith in my decisions._

_Hinata_

Shino looked to her and sighed. He did trust her and her decisions it was just he didn't trust Naruto or his friends. Since the day Naruto asked her out, he was sure it was a lie. Shino could see a lie from a mile away and he was definitely lying. He didn't want to leave Hinata alone with him, but it was her decision in the end and there was nothing he could do. So he wrote back a note before watching the video. Hinata read the note quickly.

_I do trust your decision, with my life. I just don't trust Naruto…but it is you who decides if you go and with that I say have fun, don't drink and I'll see you tomorrow. Becareful Hinata…_

_Shino_

Hinata smiled and looked to Shino; she whispered a 'thank you' before returning to her work. She had to find something good to wear tonight…

* * *

Well that's what I got for the first chapter for now….hope you like it and I hope no one was OOC…I really tired my best….thank you for taking your time to read…

Check ya later

Emo Gurl


	2. Lies

Only five reviews…ah well doesn't bug me as long as ppl read it….well I hope you all like this chapter and enjoy….review if you feel its good enough for it…

I don't own Naruto….but like before, you will never own it either….insert evil laughter from Orochimaru….

**Frahnk-I'm glad you like this so far, and thanks for adding it to your faves it truly made my day…**

**Mokomel-Yah I know Shika's not a nerd, but ya know he's with the freaks and geeks so they think of him that way…glad you think its good too…oh and yes I will continue this so don't you worry…**

**Guiltshow-yes I am glad nothing was OOC…and cheesy either…I don't know about this being the best AU ever, but thanks for the encouragement, and I too like Shino and I like Sakura, but Sasuke can burn in hell…along with his brother….though I like Itachi…whatever…thanks for the luck…**

**Bearbunny03-thanks for checking this out…you'll meet Kiba soon enough…oh and I would be in Ino's group too…if my name isn't obvious enough to prove that…thanks a bunch…**

**Nee-chan8-thanks for telling me that I was doing well…though I believe the first chapter sucked…really…but I hope this chapter will make up for it…thanks so much and I'm glad this is on your alert list…enjoy**

Now read and enjoy…

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 2-Lies**

* * *

Hinata walked out of school holding her book bag on her back as she descended on the street. Shino usually took the bus home since he lived farther away and was saving up for a car still. Hinata didn't have a job, but as soon as she did her parents would save half their money while she did the same so she could afford a car with their help. She smiled happily to herself. Her mind went back to during lunch, she was gonna go to her very first party, well at least it was a party unlike a birthday one. Her smile brighten when she thought of Naruto dancing with her, holding her, and kissing her. It would be all too perfect if you asked her. 

Hinata made a turn and was then in front of her house. She didn't live that far from the school, that's why she walked instead of riding the bus that and…well last time she rode the bus everyone made fun of her except Shino obviously. It still wasn't a great experience for her, so she stopped realizing it was a lot easier just walking. Hinata walked through the front door and shut it, the house was quiet. She knew her little sister who was in 8th grade in Middle School was still at school for after school sports. Neji was probably with his friends somewhere. Her father was at work as her mother was so Hinata was all alone here except for….

Hinata fell over and laughed as her dog tackled her to the ground. He was pretty big, hazel brown fur, and very energetic as well. His name, Kiba. He barked loudly and licked Hinata's face. She laughed and pushed him off herself. Everyone in her family were surprised by how big the dog got, he was the runt of his litter so they expected him to be small, but he was the biggest in the litter as they found out. Hinata didn't care she loved her dog, her sister had a cat, and her brother had a lizard. So Hinata got a dog. Kiba barked again and sat on his butt looking up at her with his dog eyes. The thing that was different about Kiba was the fact that he had these red strikes down his cheeks. They were upside down triangles and it was very strange for a dog to have something like that on them.

She and her siblings thought it was cool and made him different and that was definitely what their family was, different. Hinata smiled at the dog and walked upstairs to her room, Kiba following behind her. After entering her room she set her book bag on a hanger and sat on her bed. Kiba jumped up on it also; curling up next to her side laying his head on her stomach. Hinata sighed and patted his head. The dog closed his eyes and tried to sleep there.

"Kiba." Hinata said to her dog. Sometimes when they were alone she would talk to him like a human being and he actually responded like one too. It made her happy to know he understood what she was saying. The dog turned his head towards hers and gave a huff as if saying, 'What?' Hinata smiled.

"Do you think Naruto truly likes me?" It looked as if the dog was pondering a thought before he growled realizing what name she called out. Hinata sighed sadly rubbing him behind his ears. That's what she thought. She brought Naruto Friday night to meet her parents. Apparently Kiba didn't like him and showed it by butting him square on the ass. Hinata tried her best to muffle her giggles as her brother snickered at the boy and Hanabi laughed out loud. Naruto didn't seem too amused by it, but everyone else was. And now if she ever said his name Kiba would growl.

Hinata sighed. She still had to find something to wear and make an excuse to go out late as well. She knew her parents knew she had no girlfriends and they wouldn't go too kindly to the thought of Hinata staying the night with Shino. Though she did when they were in Middle School, now it was different. Hinata knew Shino had no other feelings toward her but friendship it was her parents that weren't all that sure. Kiba rubbed his nose on her stomach and bark lightly. She smiled down to him and got up.

"Okay Kiba, I'm going with Naruto…" Kiba growled angrily at the name. "To a party at his friend's house. What should I wear?" Hinata went through her closet; she pulled out three outfits and laid them on her bed. She turned to Kiba who was sitting on his butt watching her with a dog smile. Her eyes brighten to him.

"Okay, so which one?" Hinata stared at each outfit. One was just a pale bluish white dress that stopped at her knees. The middle was a pair of blue capris and a dark blue shirt where the sleeves ended at her elbows. (Think of her outfit without the coat.) And the last was a yellow tank top, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Hinata turned to Kiba who was staring intensively at clothes before he walked up and set his nose on the last outfit. Hinata smiled and patted his head.

"Now I have my outfit, all I need is an excuse." Just as she mumbled that out, Hinata heard the front door opening and close. She rushed out of her room with Kiba trailing behind she looked down the stairs and saw Neji at the door holding his book bag in his hand while reading some mail in the other. Hinata smiled and called to him.

"Neji. Can I ask for a favor?" He looked up at her blinking. He sighed before walking up the stairs and into her room after her. He eyed the outfits on the bed before looking over at her.

"What is it Hinata, I do have other things to do." Neji said bluntly with his arms crossed. Hinata smiled at her impacient twin brother.

"Neji, could you tell mom and dad that I'm going to go to Shino's and study for a test tomorrow and I'll be back at 12." Neji raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata held a begging look on her face.

"Why? You can tell them yourself and even so I doubt that's your true intention." Hinata sighed. He could always see through her lies.

"Neji, I'm really going to a party with Naruto and his friends. It would be my actual first party. Please cover for me." Hinata begged looking him in the eyes. Neji stared at her without any emotion running through his face. He then sighed and shook his head.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." He muttered to himself before looking her in the eyes. "Fine, I'll tell them you're studying with Shino. One condition though. 1-No drinking. 2-No making out with Naruto. 3-You get back at 12 exactly. Finally 4-No sex!" Hinata's eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Neji! I would never do that!" She explained as he laughed quietly to himself.

"Yes I know I just wanted to make it clear. Now if you're going you better get started on your homework, so you have nothing to worry about tomorrow." Neji then left her room to his own. Hinata smiled happily, he really was a great 34 seconds older twin brother. She turned to Kiba who barked at her and ran out of the room. Tonight was gonna be great….

* * *

Hinata sat at the table her mother who looked like herself and Hanabi was sitting beside her. Her father was sitting on the other end of the table. Neji sat beside Hanabi who was beside their father. Dinner was quiet like always before Neji spoke. 

"Mom, Dad, Hinata wants to know if she could study tonight with Shino." Their father looked at Neji then to Hinata before eating. Her mother responded to their question.

"Of course she can, how long?" She turned her gaze to Hinata who was looking down swirling her fork in her rice.

"Um, till 12 if that's alright." Hinata replied looking to her mother who raised an eyebrow. Her father spoke this time.

"And why till 12 Hinata?" She looked over to her father who looked grumpy and not happy. Hinata couldn't think up an excuse, she was sure they weren't going to let her till.

"Because right now its 10 when she even reaches his house on the bus it will at least be 10:50 so what she gets there to study only 10 minutes then leaves right at 11?" Neji saved her day with that bit of info. Their father thought about, he didn't want her grades slipping and Shino was a very bright boy. He didn't seem to have any feelings toward her beyond friendship. He sighed and looked over to their mother they seemed to be talking to each other with their eyes.

"Okay Hinata, you can stay till 12. No later understood." Hinata nodded her head to her father and smiled bright. Hinata gave her parents a quiet 'thank you' kissed both on the cheek and headed up to her room. She quickly changed into her outfit before putting on her coat to hide it. She turned around to see Neji at her door with Kiba beside him.

"Thank you Neji. I owe you so much." He cracked a small smile towards her.

"Yeah you do, but for now I want you to have some fun. Enjoy yourself and be back around 12." She nodded and gave him a quick hug. Neji stood there with Kiba and watched her run out the house. He hoped nothing bad happened he would ensure hell for Naruto if something happened…

* * *

Hinata raced down the street. Naruto told her to meet at his house and they would drive to Sasuke's. She was pretty surprised that his house was close to hers. After about 5 minutes of non-stop running she stopped in front of a house that belonged to Naruto. It wasn't big, probably only one bed room, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. He lived alone after his parents died when he was little. No one wanted him at the orphanage and when he turned 14 he was of age in Konoha that he could live alone. The state supported him so he didn't have to worry over a job though he had one. 

Hinata walked up to the door and knocked. It surprised her when it was Sakura who answered the door. She smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. Hinata looked passed it thinking it meant nothing at all. Sakura pulled her into the house where she saw Naruto in the kitchen looking for something. His house was terribly messy. Clothes, soda cans, and some beer bottles littered the ground. The smell in the room made Hinata want to gag, but she held it in. Though she loved Naruto, he really needed to learn how to pick up after himself. After looking at the room she realized that Kin, Zaku, and Dosu were in the living room chatting.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's elbow and dragged her to the living room joining the three. They looked up and smiled to them both. To Hinata they all looked like they were up to something, but she put it aside thinking she was just being paranoid or something. Sakura literally pushed Hinata on to the couch next to Dosu as she sat on the reclining chair.

"So you ready to go to Sasuke's party Hinata?" Hinata nodded. She didn't really know what to say. Like before she liked clinging to Naruto and definitely staying away from Sakura by all means. Hinata didn't really enjoy her too much and she kind of scared her as well. Dosu eyed Hinata making her stomach pull and twist. She was getting bad vides from him and he seemed to have very bad intentions as well. Kin laughed at something Zaku said and he smirked to Hinata. She tried smiling but couldn't find the will too. She just turned and looked over where Naruto was in the kitchen.

"W-What is Naruto looking for?" Hinata asked. She hated it when she stuttered she only did it when she was nervous or upset. And right now with Dosu staring at her, she was really feeling nervous. Sakura sighed and glared over at Naruto.

"He's looking for his car keys." Sakura replied before shouting out to him. "Come on Naruto! WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT ONCE HINATA GOT HERE!" Hinata looked down as her voiced echoed in the room. Naruto poked his head around the corner with a cheesy grin.

"Sorry! I swear I had it this morning, how do you think I got to school. I think I left it somewhere." Naruto went searching when Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto, maybe you left them in the car." Sakura felt a vein pop out of her head thinking she would throttle him if they were. Naruto nodded and they all head out. He looked in his car there the keys were, in the key hole. Naruto sweat dropped then fell to the ground when Sakura slammed him on the skull.

"Next time pay attention!" She then got in with the other three in the back. Naruto shook his head and got up with Hinata's help. He smiled brightly at her.

"You ready Hinata." She nodded and got into the passenger seat as he got in the drivers. He then started the car and they were off. His music blasted out and Hinata winced at the high volume. She looked over to Naruto who didn't seem bothered by it, so she decided she wasn't either, though she really was…

* * *

Within 5 more minutes they were in front of Sasuke's house, more like a damn mansion. Hinata's eyes grew wide as she stared up at the house he lived in. There were cars everywhere and lights were on the house making it bigger and grander. Hinata looked over to Naruto who didn't seem distracted by the mansion and just pulled into a VIP parking lot that was put up. Hinata pulled off her coat leaving it in the car. Naruto grinned at her outfit; she blushed red even more when she felt everyone else's eyes on her back. They all walked up to the mansion where Naruto instantly grabbed a hold of her hand. She blushed darker red at the gesture and followed him and the rest to the house. She could hear the music from outside and it was only getting louder as they got closer to the mansion. 

Naruto smiled at the dude at the front who instantly recognized him and allowed them him in with the others. Hinata looked at the man, he seemed angry and bored. She felt bad for him, but he was probably getting paid plenty for doing this though so the sympathy didn't last. As they walked through the whole place was filled with teenagers of all ages. There was a D.J playing the music, and a bar with a bartender too. She didn't know that Sasuke was this rich, she had no idea. No wonder every girl was after him, they not only want him for his looks, but for his money also. She thought it was bad, but then again. Who would love a guy who treated every girl like shit? Not her, she had Naruto by her side. Or at least she did.

Hinata felt his hand leave hers and then he was gone. She looked around trying to find him, but she couldn't see with the dancing bodies and flashing lights. It seemed near impossible so she walked through the crowd trying to reach a place where she wouldn't get pushed up against someone she didn't even know. That was till someone grabbed her arm pulling her out of the dance floor. She turned to see the host himself. Sasuke. He smirked at her confused look.

"I see you lost your escort." He said looking for the blond goofball himself. Hinata nodded and pulled her arm from his hold. He didn't seem to care while looking.

"Do you know where he is?" She said, but Sasuke gave her a weird look. Then he shouted back.

"I can't hear you speak louder!" Hinata blushed. She wasn't a loud person, so she got near his ear and said.

"Do you know where he went?" Sasuke pulled away with a smirk, but shook his head.

"No, but I bet he's either dancing like the idiot he is, or drinking. If I found him I'll tell you." He said and moved to greet other people. Hinata nodded and walked over to the bar looking for her blond boyfriend. Once she got there he was no where in sight. She then thought he must be dancing then. But with who? Was what was making her stomach twist into knots. She was just about to go there when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see….Dosu.

At first she didn't recognize him without his face covered up. But now it was gone and he looked…hott, to put it bluntly. He had dirty blond hair, and a narrow face. He looked somewhat better than Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Yes, Dosu what is it?" She tried to pull out of his grip, but failed. He smirked at her and pulled her closer to him. Hinata felt scared and looked at him. He laughed at her face. She was close enough to smell the alcohol in his breath and it made her stomach turn.

"Hinata, you look awfully beautiful tonight. Care to dance?" He asked sitting up and looking at her. Hinata quickly thought about it and made an excuse.

"I'm sorry. Naruto already asked me, I was just…getting him a drink." Hinata finally pulled her arm away from him and went to the bartender. Dosu frowned, but then left her alone. Hinata sighed and sat on the stool; thinking. Naruto flat out left her, she had no idea where he was and every left and right a guy was flirting with her. This just did not seem to be her day. She really wished that Shino was here. Hinata looked up when a shot glass was set near her. She turned to the bartender who looked a lot like Sasuke, but older.

"I don't drink." Hinata said pushing the shot back to him. He frowned and gave it back to her.

"Come on, it's a party everyone drinks. And its only just a shot of vodka, just one shot won't hurt ya or get ya drunk either." The man persisted. Hinata being a person who couldn't handle pressure took the shot. She stared at it then drank it down. She almost gagged at the taste of it. It left a burning sensation down her throat. Hinata shook her head and gave a disgusted look. The man laughed good heartedly before setting another in front of her.

"It tastes awful." Hinata said staring at the next shot he put in front of her. The man smirked.

"Yeah, when its you're first time it does taste off. But after a few more you'll feel better and love it." Hinata looked at the man thinking if she could trust him, but then she thought it was a party. Though she promised Neji she wouldn't get drunk a shot or two wouldn't be bad. So without a second thought, Hinata downed the shot as the man handed her another. After about 5 shots, she decided that the drink was very good now. Everything seemed more light now, more bright to her eyes. She turned to the bartender and smiled.

"I don't know your n-name. What is it?" Hinata asked thinking about who this mystery man was. He smirked at her and leaned down the counter looking her in the eyes. He gently rubbed her cheek gaining a blush from her.

"It's Itachi daring. Now run off, I think your boyfriend might be looking for you." He said before kissing her on the cheek he just rubbed. Hinata blinked and got off the stool. Itachi smiled at her and soon she was lost in the group of moving bodies. Her mind now seemed blurry, everything around her was getting more dream like. Hazy at the edges of her eyes and less focus she tried to make it through the crowd trying to find him.

Hinata then came upon a room. The door was half closed, but she could hear sounds coming out of there. She thought nothing of it at first, but then curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door, though she didn't have to be quiet being as the music was too loud for that to be noticed. Hinata looked in there and what she saw made her heart break. There on a couch was Naruto and Sakura sucking at each others faces. Her heart felt numb and her stomach twisted and flipped as she stared at them. Then she found herself crying loudly. That seemed to get their attention for they both turned around to her.

Naruto went wide eyed but made no move to comfort her. Sakura smirked evilly and walked up to her pulling her in the room. She pushed her on the couch forcing her to sit next to Naruto who was apparently too drunk to care. Hinata felt her tears burn down her cheeks.

"Oh poor little Hinata, seeing the man she loves so much make out with me." She laughed loudly. Hinata then realized that Kin, Zaku, and Dosu were in the room too. They seemed to smirk at her while she silently cried. Sakura laughed before continuing.

"Oh come on Hinata! Do you seriously think we actually wanted you as a friend? Please it was all a setup. Naruto doesn't like you, you're nothing to him. Come on Naruto tell her." Naruto seemed dazed for a second, before turning to Hinata. He smiled drunkenly and reached out to her. Hinata tried to pull away, but Naruto was quicker and pulled her to him. Hinata cried as he started to kiss her down her neck. She whimpered as he did so. Then he pulled back smiling at her.

"Hinata you're so beautiful. But you're just not my type. Sakura thought it all up really. She knew you loved me." He stopped licking her neck where Hinata cried even more. "But sadly you're so anti-social you didn't know that Sakura and I were already together to begin with." Sakura started laughing with the others. Hinata felt her world go crushing down. Everything she thought that made her life great was leaving her and in just one night.

"You see Hinata, I always hated you." Sakura said giving her an evil smile. Hinata finally got her breathing under control enough to ask.

"Why?" Sakura smiled knowing she was going to take the bait.

"Why. Why! I'll tell you why! Because it was always you being known as little miss innocent. You who didn't try to be something so you did get attention. You who is probably the only girl Sasuke has ever treated nicely and he hadn't broken your heart. I hate everything about you! So I thought, why not break her like I always was. Then my plan came in perfectly." Naruto started kissing her neck again nipping at certain spots. Hinata cried out trying to pull away from him, but his grip was too much.

"I knew you loved Naruto, but sadly he was too deeply in love with me. So I thought why not break her. Make her think life was getting good then, bam watch her fall apart realizing the man of her dreams never liked her. It was perfect." Hinata felt more tears fall down her cheeks as she stared at them all. Everything was a lie. Every single one of them lied. She should have listen to Shino when he told her they were fakes. Her heart ached as she now knew that everything around her was a lie. It hurt so badly. Then Hinata felt anger go through her veins. She turned to Naruto who was kissing her neck still and forcefully pushed him away. Naruto fell off the couch staring at her with amazement. Hinata turned to Sakura who looked stunned then she ran out of the room. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran.

She passed Ino who was with Temari drinking. Somehow they got in, but right now Hinata didn't really care. She flew pass them and to the bathroom locking herself in there. Everything that went on for the last 30 minutes burning inside her memory. It was breaking her inside and everything around her made it worse. She then heard a knock on the door. Hinata blinked and got her voice together to speak.

"Yes, who is it?" She hoped that it wasn't Sakura or Naruto. She felt so much anger towards them right now; she might end up doing something she'll regret if it was one of them at the door. She then heard a voice.

"Hey Hinata! Are you okay?" She recognized the voice being of Ino's. She was stunned that Ino would even talk to her, but right now it still didn't matter. She sniveled before walking over to the door and cracking it open to see Ino with a concerned look on her face.

"Hinata what happened? What did they do to you?" Hinata just felt herself tear up even more. Ino pushed herself in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a purple top with a turtleneck to it, wrapping shorts with a sliced up the sides. (Think of her outfit in Naruto.) Ino looked at her with a frown. Hinata sat on the toilet with her legs up close to her body. She felt so used, and it hurt knowing it. Ino frowned and walked over to the window in the bathroom, opening it up to let some cool air break through. She sighed before turning over to Hinata who was staring at the wall.

"Hinata, what happened? At least tell me that much." Ino waited for her to respond. Hinata thought about it and since Shino wasn't here now she would have to do with confining in.

"I…I just d-drunk and w-went to find N-Naruto. H-he wasn't anywhere at first. T-then I looked into a r-room and saw him. He w-was kissing…Sakura!" Hinata broke down crying in tears. Ino looked down angrily as she thought of what they did. She then turned back to Hinata with a sympathic look.

"Were they just drunk or was it a setup?" Ino knew Sakura wasn't stupid enough to get drunk, maybe Naruto but not Sakura. Hinata rubbed her red, puffy eyes and answered.

"It was a…setup. They did it on p-purpose." Ino placed her hand on her shoulder. She gave a small smile before walking to the door. She turned back to Hinata.

"I'll deal with it Hinata, you head home and sleep." With that Ino was gone. Hinata nodded to herself and got up wiping her face with a towel before leaving the bathroom. Now that she was upset her mind was a tab bit more clear. She pushed through the crowd making it to the door. Her house wasn't far from here she could walk. Hinata was just about out when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see Sasuke looking at her.

"Where you going? Isn't Naruto you're ride?" Hinata nodded, but tried to leave. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He's still here, their not leaving yet."

"Well I am." Hinata felt her tears come back. Sasuke stared at her for a second before he realized that Sakura had done her revenge plan. He thought it was stupid and to do it to someone like Hinata. It was just plain wrong. He sighed.

"Let me drive you home at least. There are guys out here you don't want to meet, not to mention drunk guys too." Hinata blinked, she didn't know if to accept or run for it. But something told her that he wouldn't harm her like the others.

"But aren't you the host? Shouldn't you stay here?" Sasuke smirked before heading out with her.

"My brother, Itachi can take care of it." Was all he said before dragging her to his large garage to see at least 12 different cars. As Hinata thought about it, she realized that the bartender's name was Itachi. He must be Sasuke's brother; they did look alike so it made sense. Hinata watched as Sasuke got into a jeep with her in the passenger seat. He started up and they were gone….

* * *

Okay this is 10 fucking pages…I so went over board here, but who cares…hope it was good and not OOC…I know Naruto would never do something like that…but in my fucked up world…he's the bad boy…Sasuke doesn't like Hinata that way, but like she is innocent…so he doesn't want something to happen to her…well now you know who Kiba is…sadly…but don't worry…everything will make perfect sense in the next chapter…trust me…make my day by reviewing…thanks and breath on… 

Check ya later….

Emo Gurl


	3. A wish come true

Hey! Yeah I know what you're thinking…Kiba's a dog…what the hell…yah well that was my intent…you'll find out in this chapter that he will be in love with Hinata…and yes a very quick update...but I really just couldn't wait to write the next chapter so I did...anyways…here are my replies to your reviews….

I don't own Naruto….fuck…oh well I can own my idea so take a bite out of that…oh and I own my dog, Midgy that looks like Akamaru so ha!...yes I am only making excuses…

**Mokomel-well you're review gave me a laugh…I know it must sound strange, but trust me it will all be answered in this chapter…thanks for the review and the laugh…**

**Guiltshow-I know how you feel, I am lazy too. But when I have something big on my mind, it sometimes gets out of control…thanks again for the luck, and yes as long as you review you are famous…sorry about the errors, but I try…glad this story isn't what you expected, and you like it…thanks for the review…**

**Bearbunny03-yah I know making him a dog fitted. Couldn't very well make Kiba a cat now can I…well Sakura is the bitch in this story, and Ino is the…bitch but friendlier…I know it doesn't make sense…oh well…I thought this time Naruto should be ya know bad…and make Sasuke good…I just basically changed their personalities, but their the same…still doesn't make sense…(sweatdrop)…well thanks anyway…**

**HinataS2Kiba-yah I intended that chapter to be very dramatic…and yep 10 pages…I don't believe this chapter will be that long…but longer than the first chapter I hope…thanks for your review and keep it coming…**

**Fullofmetal- Ha! I do like Sakura, but in this story the way I portray her I would like her to jump off a cliff as well…I too would be in Ino's group…I kind of am in my school…thanks a bunch and review for this chapter as well…**

**MissMelody21-Yah I really don't like NaruHin, because in the end he'll still love Sakura and I believe in the later chapters of the manga she'll start liking him that way…sad, but there is always Kiba…and yes he is a dog…for now at least…and Shino is damn awesome! Glad you like my idea and that it was creative…it was just something that popped into my mind…enjoy and thanks for the review…**

Enjoy and read on…

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 3-A wish come true**

* * *

Hinata looked out at the dark street as Sasuke drove her home. She sniveled a little and rubbed her eyes. Her heart ached and her mind was tired. She turned to look at Sasuke who was looking straight ahead; he didn't seem pissed at her for driving her home. Though it was more of him forcing her to go. He turned to Hinata when he felt her eyes on him. She blushed and looked away. He smirked then sighed. 

"So Sakura went through with her plan huh?" Hinata nodded numbly. She really rather forget about what happened that night and go to sleep when she got home. Sasuke frowned at her lack of response.

"You know you deserve better." Sasuke said looking over at her. She turned to him and blushed red. Sasuke thought about what he just said and blushed lightly. "No, not me! I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that you deserve someone better than Naruto." Hinata nodded, she giggled at his face. She never realized that Sasuke could freak out at all. It was very different that was for sure.

"Its okay I understand. But why would you say that?" Hinata said then stared out at the glowing moon above. Sasuke coughed and replied.

"Well, Naruto is easily influenced and Sakura is the kind of person that can influence him. I know he would never have done that if it weren't for Sakura, but sometimes you never know with that idiot." He shrugged and stopped in front of her house. Hinata turned to him and smiled lightly.

"T-Thank you for driving me." He smirked at her and nodded.

"No problem. Get some sleep, I saw you at the bar with my brother. No doubt he gave you a couple of shots before you…ya know found out." Hinata nodded and got out of the jeep. She closed the door and walked up to the front porch, Sasuke then left after. Hinata sighed and looked up to the moon. Tonight was something she would hope to forget…

* * *

Ino walked through the crowd making it back to Temari who had Shikamaru right at her side. She saw Gaara standing near them. Temari dragged Shikamaru along and he dragged Gaara. There was no way he was gonna be stuck there without another male to talk to. Temari saw Ino's pissed off face. She smirked and waited till she was near to ask. 

"So what was up with little miss innocence?" Ino glared down at the ground before meeting her eyes. Temari could see the anger and rage run through her deep blue eyes.

"Sakura, bill board brow that's what is up." Gaara looked over at the pissed blond. He sighed and walked over to them. Shikamaru looked tired, which he probably was. He didn't live with his parents anymore; nope he lived with his long time girlfriend, Temari herself. And Ino could only guess why he was tired.

"What's the big deal? Who cares what the little pink hair bitch did." Ino glared over at Gaara who returned it. They stared at each other till Temari broke in.

"What exactly did she do?" Ino looked over at her and sighed. She pushed her long pony off her shoulder before replying.

"They set her up. Made her believe Naruto liked her for Sakura's sick amusement." Temari felt some rage go through her as well. She didn't know Hinata very well, but she knew the girl was a kind hearted soul and treated everyone even people who were mean to her like they mattered. She didn't deserve what the bitch probably did to her. Shikamaru frowned deeply. He and Ino knew Hinata pretty well. They always had one class together since kindergarden. It irked him to no end that someone like Sakura who use to be just like her when she was younger would do that.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shikamaru said he didn't look as tired now as he did a few minutes ago. Ino gave an evil smirk. She looked at all their faces before announcing her plan.

"I'm gonna fuck her up." With that Ino went to the room she knew she as in. If Ino knew Sakura's friends like she thought she knew, then they wouldn't do shit if Sakura got beat up. Hell, not with Temari and Gaara on her side. Ino opened the door and saw Naruto sleeping on the ground. Kin and Zaku were making out, Dosu seemed bored and Sakura was most lightly holding a grin on her face. She turned to see Sakura looking at herself in the mirror with like she thought a grin on her face.

Ino walked right in and charged toward Sakura. She turned just to see a fist connect with her face. Her head fell back crushing into the mirror which shattered on contact. Her nose was bleeding and Ino still wasn't done yet. Kin instantly jumped up getting ready to help out her friend. That is till a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her to the evil grin of Temari.

"I don't think so doll face, your mine." With that Temari slammed her fist into Kin's stomach then her fist came upon her face. Zaku being madly in love with her was ready to attack when he felt himself being thrown to the wall. His anger gaze meant an equally anger gaze of Gaara's. Zaku glared and went to punch him. Gaara smirked and dodged easily then laid a punch right at his nose cracking it up. Kin felt herself fly right into the wall face first. Temari had gotten a good grip on her long hair sending her flying.

Ino smirked at her friends and punch Sakura in her stomach loving the look of pain on her face. Naruto was sound asleep not taking note of anything around him. Shikamaru sat on the side lines watching his best friends and girlfriend beat the living shit out of them. Dosu was basically doing the same. They both found it too much trouble to join in. Like they really cared. Kin felt herself being lifted then thrown against another wall which happened to be the closet where it gave weigh from the intense and sudden weight to the door. She fell through it landing on the ground. Temari smirked; she knew this party would be interesting. Gaara flung Zaku to the closet also. His nose was bleeding and he most lightly had two black eyes. He landed on top of his girlfriend knocking her unconscious.

Ino punched Sakura in the face again this time right at her left eye. Sakura screamed and sent a punch flying at Ino's jaw where it connected painfully. Ino stumbled back and was about to go at her again when she felt someone's arms around her, she growled wondering who the hell would stop her. She turned to see the anger gaze of Sasuke. He turned to the others glaring at each and every one of them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ino tried to pull away but he only held on tighter. Temari glared at him with Gaara. Ino finally answered his question.

"If you knew what this bitch just did to Hinata, you wouldn't be holding me back!" Sasuke sighed and throw her to Gaara who caught her arms holding her up. He glared at them all, even Sakura's friends.

"Actually I do know what they did." Sasuke said seeing Sakura's eyes widen. "And I don't approve, but I don't approve of fighting in my house either. Ino, you and your friends get the hell out. Sakura, you and the others get fixed up and get the hell out." After that Sasuke left. Tonight was really something wasn't it….

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed in her fluff moon pjs. She had her teeth brushed, and her hair before going to her room. Hinata sighed as she stared out her window. It upset her when she thought about tonight, about what Naruto did and Sakura. She sucked up whatever tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. Kiba walked into the room. He barked lightly before jumping on her bed and joining Hinata at staring at the moon. She turned and smiled at him. He could tell her smile was fake and whimpered. She sighed before looking up at the moon again. 

"Naruto, he lied to me Kiba. He never even cared for me. He was a fake like Shino told me. I feel so stupid for even believing he could ever like me." Hinata sniveled a little and felt a cold nose on her hand. She looked down to Kiba who was rubbing his nose on her hand as if comforting her. She smiled through her sad tears and hugged the dog with her life. She closed her eyes as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Even if he was a dog, Kiba was always there for her. Always.

"Kiba, your such a great dog." She kissed him on the head and turned back to the window. She knew she should go to sleep and let some of the vodka shots wear off, but looking at the sky calmed her. Hinata stared up to the sky; as she stared she saw a shooting star go by. Hinata's eyes widen and she instantly closed them as she made her wish.

'_I wish Kiba could be a human boy…please gave me at least one miracle…'_ With that Hinata sighed looking up at the moon, before feeling sleep consume her. She fell on to her bed, fast as sleep. Kiba barked and curled up at her side. He soon fell asleep as well…

Hinata felt light on her face. She opened her eyes tiredly, before staring out the window. It was about 7 in the morning she could guess. At first she was happy, that was till last nights events came plowing back into her mind. She sighed and turned to her side. At first she didn't notice the brown hair beside her head. She let her eyes wander down till she saw skin. Then her brain got out of its hazy stage for her to realize…there was a boy sleeping in her bed.

"Ah!" Hinata's voice sounded in the room as she pushed the boy off her bed. She pulled her covers up to her chin and shouted again. She knew at this time her parents weren't here, but her brother and sister were. The boy woke looking around on the ground. Hinata screamed again and louder if possible. Neji flung the door open and looked at Hinata before looking down at the brown hair boy who seemed confused as to either where is was, or who he was.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my sister's room?" Neji asked glaring at the boy who was crawling on the ground at first. Hinata looked at Neji then to the boy. She looked over the edge only to turn red and look away.

"Could y-you please g-get some clothes on." Hinata said seeing as the boy was butt naked. He raised an eyebrow to her before looking down his body. His eyes widen and he yelled out in surprise. Neji was about to question him again but he spoke first.

"Where's my fur? Why do I have skin? And how the hell can I speak?" He looked over at the both of the Hyuuga's who looked at him confused. Hinata stared at the boy for a second before she noticed the red upside down triangles covering his cheeks. His hazel brown hair and dog like eyes. Hinata gasped.

"K-Kiba? Is that you?" He looked up to her blinking before he smiled showing his teeth that resembled fangs.

"Yeah it's me, Kiba. But where's my fur and how can I speak like human?" Neji shook his head. Was he really supposed to believe this act?

"If you're really Kiba, Hinata's dog. Then why are you a human teenager?" Hinata thought about it. It was strange, was she really sure this guy was Kiba her dog. He seemed to act like it. Kiba shrugged, sitting on his butt while looking like he was thinking.

"I have no clue. Last thing I remember is sitting next to Hinata on her bed and she fell asleep, so I fell asleep beside her." Hinata's eyes widen when she remembered her wish. Did it really come true? She looked at the boy saying he was Kiba. If that really was him, then it worked. It really did work.

"You think I'm going to believe that then you're crazy." Neji said walking over to yank the boy out of his sister's room. She then spoke up.

"Wait Neji, I think he is Kiba." Neji looked at her like she had grown another head. "Last night, I made a wish on a shooting star. I wished that Kiba could be a human boy. I think it might have…worked." Neji shot the boy named Kiba a look before looking at Hinata.

"Do you seriously think it worked?" He asked with a non-believing face. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Yes it had to have. I remember falling asleep with Kiba next to me, but he was a dog then. And now…" She looked down at Kiba who gave her a wolfish smile. She was stunned at how sexy that smile looked. She blushed red and looked back to Neji who was thinking this through. She turned back to Kiba who was now standing in all his glory. She blushed even more.

"Ah!" Hinata threw a pillow at Kiba where he caught it at his midsection. Successfully hiding him from her gaze. Neji sighed looking between both of them. Though he didn't believe in wishes coming true, for right now this was the only logical explanation. Though not being very logical it was the only they had. He did look like a dog with the fangs and narrow pupils of his eyes. Then when Kiba was a dog he had the red strikes down his cheeks and the boy had them as well. So he could only be Kiba.

"Okay, so if your wish did come true. Why would you wish for Kiba to be human?" Neji questioned. He could understand any other wish, but for her dog to be human. That was a new one. Kiba looked between both of them. He was more stunned then they were. First of all, he was a dog for most of his life. Second of all, he now had skin, could stand on two legs, and spoke the human language. Third of all, his fur is all gone except for the hair on his head and else where. This was scarier for him then it was for them.

"Well…" Hinata looked down in thought. "He really is the only other thing I talked. He is my only other best friend than Shino. It was just something that came to mind when I saw the shooting star." Neji nodded and looked back at Kiba then to Hinata.

"Look I'll go do some research on this strange happening. But for now, Kiba follow me I'll give you some clothes to wear." Kiba turned to Neji with a smile and followed him out. Though at first he wobbled when walking he was slowly getting the hang of it. Hinata giggled to herself as they both left closing the door behind them. She sighed.

Her wish came true. She was surprised that something so wonderful could happen to her. Hinata got out of bed getting dressed in a pair of capris and the shirt where the sleeves ended at her elbows. She changed and was just about to get her coat on when she realized. _'Oh no! I felt my coat in Naruto's car!'_ Hinata frowned at the ground. She didn't hear the door open or feel someone's hand on her shoulder till they spoke.

"It's because of Naruto right?" Hinata turned when she heard the gruff voice that was Kiba's. He was frowning deeply with a concerned look in his eyes. Hinata smiled to him and shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just I left my coat in his car. And then after last night, I don't think I'll be able to confront him to get my coat." Kiba nodded. He gave her, his wolfish grin. Hinata blushed and grabbed her book bag. She was about to walk out of the room when they both saw Hanabi standing there stunned.

"So what Neji was mumbling about was true. Your dog is human now." Hanabi walked in looking at Hinata then to Kiba. She walked around him looking at his clothes and then his features. Kiba didn't feel so comfortable with her staring him down. It was disturbing really. Hanabi finally stopped in front of him.

"Wow. How did you do it Hinata?" Hinata blushed and shrugged.

"I just wished on a star really. Then he was human when I woke up." Hanabi nodded looking at him. She smiled at him before getting ready to leave the room. She stopped at the door and turned to both of them with a smirk in place.

"You're pretty cute for being a human." Hanabi then left them alone. Kiba slightly blushed at the compliment. Hinata shook her head and smiled. She looked at his clothes she could tell they were Neji's. He was wearing a plain black shirt and some blue jeans and sneakers. He actually did look very nice.

"Um…well I have to go to school now. I guess you'll have to stay here for now." Hinata saw the sad look on his face. He seemed to really want to go with her to school. She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But I really want to go and see what this 'school' is all about." Kiba whined. Hinata giggled again. She walked out of her room with Kiba right behind just like he did when he was still a dog. Neji stopped them before she could descend down the stairs.

"Hinata, Kiba's staying here for today. I'm staying behind too." Hinata blinked and looked over at Neji.

"Um…Why are you staying behind?" He rolled his eyes.

"Because Kiba needs to learn some things about being a human. And I need to find out some things about this 'wish' you made. And make an excuse to Mom, and Dad about who he is." Hinata nodded looking at Kiba before turning to leave.

"I'll be back when school is over." She then left the boys there. Kiba sighed and looked over at Neji who looked bored.

"Come on Kiba, let's get going. We have a lot to do today." Kiba nodded following Neji to his room…

* * *

well I hope that chapter was okay…I really tried to make it interesting with the big fight…anyways review please…next chapter… 

Pre-view:

Hinata's at school, things are awkward with Naruto and Sakura's friends look like shit…What exactly did happen when she left the party?...Shino is right behind her with that question…then Kiba learning human ways. And finding out what effect the wish has…next chapter will be a crazy one…

Check ya later…

Emo Gurl


	4. Not a normal day

**H**ey…thanks for such the great reviews…I was pretty surprised that I got so many reviews or at least for me…I really didn't even expect one…but I guess I'm wrong, which is a good thing…anyway…here are my replies to your reviews and then on with the story…

I don't own Naruto…not very fair, but lucky for me you don't own Naruto either…ha, ha, ha…

**Guiltshow: ha! The godfather, funny…yah well I wanted to show a different side of Ino…she has more guts then Sakura, so…yes I know you know I read your review…but I rather put my replies here instead of emailing you all…I don't know just lazy…glad you think my story is wonderful brings a smile to this Emo Gurl's face…don't worry just reading and reviewing my story is enough encouragement believe me…thanks and read on…**

**MissMelody21: Yep Sakura got herself beat shitten…hehehe….well I hope you stay sane enough to read this chapter…thanks and feast your eyes on the story…**

**Crazy-cOw: er…you only read the first chapter, but okay…um…please don't let your crazy squirrels attack me…I'm scared now…don't worry though…everyone is weird in their own way…thanks and read chapter 2 and 3 before this chapter…**

**HinataS2Kiba: very happy you liked Sakura and her friends getting beat up…I thought it would make the chapter very dramatic and mind blowing myself…and don't worry a little violence a day keeps the people in the white coats away…jeez I just made that up…I'm good…ha! Read on please…**

**JESS: though you don't have an account I still am very happy you reviewed…yah it seems everyone likes seeing Sakura getting beat up…though I do like Sakura I think Ino is better being as Sakura was the one who ended their friendship and all…I think people should be alittle more nice to Ino and not treat her like she's a bitch…well thanks for the review and your time…enjoy…**

**TENDERvanilla: I so agree with you, Ino should have won her match in the chunnin exams…oh you'll see what Kiba thinks of Naruto once they enter him into the school…it will be good…hehehe…well don't worry, I actually don't have very much to do…except write my fanfiction…read on girl!...er you are a girl right?...hehehe…**

**Bearbunny03: actually I don't really know Hanabi's personality…she doesn't talk that much in the series…so I kind of improvised there…oh yes there will be a part where Kiba tries to learn how to eat…it will be funny no less…enjoy…**

**Mokomel: yah I like Ino a lot too…though I do like Sakura…well someone has to be the evil bitch in this story….she just kind of fits…(shrug)…thanks for reviewing…yah I know the whole dog to human is strange, but hell its my mind and it wants this story made…and I can't deny it…read on…**

**Dbkit: thanks for the rules…I'll be sure to use some of them in this chapter…they are too funny…thanks for reviewing…hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**pandylBas: Yah the whole change is suppose to be interesting…I will definitely continue on…enjoy reading this chapter…**

**fullofmetal: Yah Hinata is pretty lucky with a naked guy next to her…wish it would happen to me…anywho…thanks for reviewing…I know every girl dreams of a hott naked guy next to them in the morning…haha…read on….**

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot : yah waking to a hott guy is really something…thanks I thought my pen name really fitted me…I like your pen name too…only cause its very much true!...read on…**

**Yourmaster: thanks…glad you love it…I will be updating…well cause this is the update..heheh..(sweatdrop)…thanks again…read on…**

**Aukima: yah well Kiba will be up to tons of things in this chapter…(sigh) this is gonna be a long one…and Hinata will be handling things pretty good…she'll have Shino there…and maybe even Ino's gang…read on…**

**Nee-chan8: wow…I'm kind of speechless seeing the nice long review…thanks so much for reviewing such a long one…glad you liked Sasuke's personality…most ppl really hate him, but you kind of really have to understand where he's coming from to like him…I think he's kool and I understand why he left and everything…its really something you need to look deep down in…well I love Naruto too much for him to get the shit beaten out of him…that and Sakura basically influenced him to do all that…so you can't really blame him…glad you found the chapter funny…I try…well read on and thanks again…**

**ROCK-LEE-LUVER-CHIHIRO: Well I will be putting Lee in the next chapter so don't worry about that…and Tenten too…well glad you thought it was sweet…please read on…**

**SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa: well you only read the first chapter, but take your time…there's no rush here…but please read the 2nd and 3rd chapter before this one…thanks for reviewing…**

**Logophobia: well the first chapter wasn't suppose to be weird, but okay…the second was suppose to be sad and dramatic…and the third you were suppose to be surprised, happy, and laugh…well I'm sure you can do a lot of things without a face…hehehe…thanks for reviewing and read on…**

**Cherrybloossom123546: Yah I thought it made sense to make Kiba a dog…will he change back? That should be answered in either this chapter or the next…thanks for reviewing and read on girl!...**

**AmexTenshi: well I'm glad you liked it…I wanted to make the part with Kiba funny too…makes me happy everyone thought it was…yah and go Ino! I think she is so much better than Sakura…though I do like Sakura, she is more annoying…ah well…read on…**

**Nightchild4567: since you don't usually read HinataXKiba stories I feel honored that you think mine is good and you continue to read it…I really try with this…thanks for reviewing…read on…**

**Kakashi-chan: thanks I really try to write my best…and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others…read on…**

**W**ell I finally got all the review replies down….so many, I think I got 20 for my third chapter….wow…makes me all giddy inside…ha!...thanks to you all for the support in reviewing…you all are the greatest! Well here is the fourth chapter and I hope its what you had expected and even more…

P.S-Sorry but the stupid ruler thingy wont work for some reason so I can't separate the scenes...sorry there will be this though...

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 4-Not a normal day**

Hinata slowly walked through the front door of the school. She looked at some students walking to get to class. She wasn't early like she usually is, because of the incident that morning with Kiba and all it caused her to be late. Hinata smiled at the front desk before walking through the halls to class. She moved quickly trying to make it to class before the last bell rang. She got right through the door before the bell rang. Her teacher, Kakashi-sensei looked up at her with a gentle smile.

"Made it just in time Hinata. Please take a seat so I can start class." She nodded returning his soft smile with one of her own. Kakashi was a great teacher. Though he seemed lazy and at times could be late to class he was one of the best. He taught U.S History for 12th and 11th grade. Most of the students here were 12th graders, but there were a few 11th graders as well. Hinata sat down in her seat, setting her book bag beside her desk.

Kakashi started talking about an essay they were to do. Some students raised their hands asking questions on the subject of the essay and everything else. Hinata sat there listening with a slight smile. That was till her head was hit with a paper ball. She looked down at it on her desk. She glanced up to see if their teacher was looking at her; he wasn't. Hinata opened it up and read it.

_Hinata!_

_Hey did you hear what happened at Sasuke's party? Ino's friends kicked Sakura's ass and her friends! Ino actually wants to talk to you later…And where's Neji?_

_Tenten…_

Hinata stared at the paper. _'She fought Sakura for me? Why?'_ She then shook her head and wrote a note back to Tenten. She turned and smiled to Tenten. She sat about three seats behind her. Tenten had her hair in two long braids; she was wearing a dark blue Chinese style top with a pair of jeans. Hinata quickly tossed the note to her who caught it easily.

Tenten placed the note on her desk and looked up to Kakashi he was too busy answering questions to notice their note throwing. She smirked and opened up the paper. She smiled at Hinata's hand writing, so neat.

_Hi Tenten._

_Neji didn't feel so good today so he stayed home…Ino wants to talk to me? About what? And why did she get in a fight with Sakura? I'm confused please tell me…_

_Hinata._

Tenten quickly wrote back before launching the poor paper ball back to Hinata luckily for Tenten's great aim it landed right on Hinata's desk. She opened it up quickly and read.

_Aw…too bad about Neji not feeling well he would have loved to see what Zaku looks like! Ino wants to talk to you about something that happened last night at Sasuke's party…you were there! I didn't know! I was there too with Lee! I wish I saw ya, I was on alcohol alert for Lee you know how he gets when he drinks…so was Shino there too? Anyways…man you should see Sakura's face! She has a black eye in her left eye! Kin has tons of bruises and Zaku! Oh god he has two black eyes and a broken nose! I heard Gaara fought him and he left his mark alright!_

_I don't know why they started the fight, none of them said anything about it yet…but for what ever reason it must have been bad cause Ino was ready to kill Sakura…Well I'll talk to you later after class…seeya!_

_Tenten…_

Hinata looked down with a frown. She had a pretty good idea why Ino got into a fight with Sakura. She really was a nice girl, Ino. Hinata smiled lightly before paying attention in class, she definitely needed to talk to Ino alright…...

Neji sighed. This was gonna be harder than he first thought. Kiba couldn't get the hang of nothing! Neji first thought teaching him to brush his teeth would be easy…Kiba emptied the tooth paste all over the floor along with water and broke the tooth brush. Then Neji thought after cleaning up the mess, maybe a shower would be easy as well. The bathroom was once again flooded with water and they were out of soap. Neji right now was trying to teach Kiba how to use a fork and spoon. He would later on teach him how to use chop sticks, their harder to use than a fork.

"No Kiba! You hold it like this!" Kiba glared at Neji before putting the silverware the way Neji showed him.

"Okay now try to lift the noodles up and into your mouth." Kiba listened and tried lifting the noodles up as Neji said, but they kept falling to the floor or on his lap. Kiba growled out in frustration, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Man! I give up! Being a human sucks!" Neji smacked a hand to his forehead. Not only did he mess up, he was a complete idiot to being a human, and the only thing he did right was speak. _'Hinata's so gonna pay for this wish.'_ Neji removed his hand.

"Look Kiba you have to try. Here just stick your fork in and lift." Neji did it and looked to Kiba. He nodded and took the fork and stuck it into the noodles before lifting it. The noodles stayed so Kiba lifted them to his mouth and ate it. Neji lightly smiled as Kiba grinned.

"Wow! This stuff is great! What do you call it?" Kiba said instantly sticking his fork back in to eat more. Neji sighed.

"Ramen Kiba. Now finish that up and I'll teach you some more things." Kiba nodded happily hurrying with his food. Though Kiba maybe in a human body, he still ate like a dog. Neji walked away from the table and into his father's study. There Hanabi was sitting in front of the computer looking around on the internet. She decided to stay home as well knowing Neji didn't have a very good patience to begin with. Right now she was looking for anything that could help them about Kiba turning human.

"Find anything yet Hanabi?" She shook her head as her eyes roamed the computer screen.

"Sorry Nej nothing yet. But don't worry I'll find something. Remember I am the computer geek in this house." He nodded crossing his arms. That was true; Hanabi knew computers inside and out. That was one of the reasons why she got to stay home because she could probably find something about this incident more than Neji could.

"Look I'm gonna teach Kiba how to use the…toilet." Neji shivered; there was no way he was gonna clean up any messes Kiba created. Hanabi laughed lightly at her brother before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be here. I'll call you if I find anything." Neji nodded and walked back to Kiba who was sitting there with a grin on his lips. _'Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting…'_ …...

Shino walked slowly to his second period class. He looked around for Hinata he had heard about the fight at the party and wanted to make sure Hinata was alright. His dark shads hid his deep hazel eyes from everyone else's view. He was just about to give up when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Hinata standing there smiling.

"Hinata, I heard about the party." She nodded looking down with sadness in her eyes.

"I…I left before that happened." He nodded with some relief. He stared at Hinata before asking something he heard.

"Did Naruto break up with you?" He heard from some students that Naruto broke up with Hinata for Sakura. Many students pitied her, but with one hard glare from Shino they stopped the pity and ran. He watched her face as her eyes slightly watered as her breath hitched.

"S-Shino you were right. He w-was a fake." Shino sighed before wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders. She leaned into his touch, Shino wasn't known for being touchy. But when he would wrap his arm around her shoulder it was suppose to be a hug in his own way. After a minute he released her.

"Come on, we have class." Hinata nodded giving him a small smile before following Shino to class. They entered their English class with Asuma-sensei. He was a nice man always making jokes during class to not make it boring. Hinata enjoyed his teaching though his only bad flaw was he was a smoker. He would chew nicotine gum during class to slow his craving, but during lunch you could see him smoking in the court yard.

Hinata walked to her seat and settled down into it, Shino sat in front of her. Hinata looked around with caution. Sakura and Sasuke were both in this class, she didn't really want to see Sakura, but Sasuke was alright. He was nice though could be a bastard when he wanted to be. Hinata looked up when she heard shouting outside. That shrilled voiced could only belong to one person…Sakura. Sasuke came in before her with an angry frown on his lips. His eyes caught Hinata's and he gave a brief smile before heading to his seat.

Then Sakura came in. Her left eye was swollen giving off a dark blue color. Her nose had some tape bandaged on it and her forehead and around it was bandaged up also. Sakura was glaring at everyone daring them to say a word about her. They all stayed away not wanting trouble from her. Hinata looked the other way when Sakura turned her attention towards her. It looked like she was about to say something, but Shino glared at her so she returned the glare and walked to her seat.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered to Shino who nodded. Asuma-sensei walked in after the bell rang he smiled to the class before his eyes caught Sakura. He whistled before speaking.

"Damn Sakura, got into a cat fight. Makes me wonder what the other girl looks like." Sakura glared at their teacher who laughed well heartedly.

"Well class I'm gonna pair you up and you all are going to read a passage and find the mistakes in them. Some will be easy with missing periods, other marks, and missing words. Some will be hard like finding fragments and tossing other words. You have 20 minutes to get done after that…well lets say I have a surprise in store for you all." Asuma winked at everyone before calling out the names.

"Sasuke Uchiha with Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata looked over to Sasuke who just nodded. They both got up and received the worksheet and sat down together. Hinata could feel Sakura's burning glare in her back. Asuma then called out some more.

"Shino Aburama and Sakura Haruno." Sakura and Shino both got up and took their sheet. Sakura glared at Shino who acted like he didn't even notice who he was teamed up with. After Asuma was done calling out names everyone got started with their sheets.

"So did you hear about the fight?" Sasuke asked as both he and Hinata looked up the messing mistakes on the sheet. Hinata nodded while placing a comma after a word.

"Yes I have. Why did they fight?" Sasuke added a word before looking up to meet her eyes. He smirked.

"Ino fought Sakura for you. She didn't like what Sakura did to you and she beat Sakura up for it. I stopped the fight before it got even worse than it already was." Hinata nodded she set her pencil down and sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"She didn't have too, we don't even talk." Hinata mumbled looking down sad. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, but she did. Ya know what?" Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke slightly smiling. This caught her interest.

"If Naruto wasn't so intoxicated like he was I would have kicked his ass too. You're too much of a kind person for something so cruel be done to you." Hinata smiled brightly at that.

"Thanks Sasuke." He nodded and they both got back to work…

"Look at her smile at him! Argh! I am so gonna kill her!" Sakura ranted on as Shino basically did the worksheet himself. He looked up and glared at her.

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do Haruno." Sakura looked over to Shino who was glaring a hole into her forehead. She returned it and turned back to Sasuke and Hinata. Shino sighed before finishing their sheet. He didn't expect her to do anything so he didn't care…...

Neji yelled out in anger! Kiba was panicking not knowing what to do.

"Damn it Kiba! Help me, my foots stuck!" Kiba came around Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist trying to get Neji's foot loose. Kiba was trying to use the toilet but missed it and Neji got pissed so he got up on the toilet to get a paper towel, but his foot slipped right into the toilet causing it to get stuck. Neji tried pulling it out but it wouldn't budge. His shoe was caught.

Kiba kept pulling but nothing was happening. Neji then yelled out.

"Hanabi! Get your ass up here!" They both stopped and listened as they heard feet running through the house and up the steps. Then Hanabi's head appeared in the door way of the bathroom. Luckily Kiba pulled his pants up before helping Neji out.

"What?" Hanabi looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Hinata will like that her dog rolls that way." She giggled as both of them glared at her.

"Hanabi just help my foot out of the damn toilet." She nodded and walked further in. She looked at the foot in the toilet before smiling up at him.

"Hold on one sec." She then ran out of the bathroom leaving the two there. She came back with soap from the kitchen. Hanabi walked over to his foot and squirted out some soap and watched it settle to the bottom of the toilet right at his shoe.

"Now wiggle your foot around first to let the soap settle between your shoe and the toilet then Kiba you pull." Neji nodded before he started wiggling his shoe then Kiba pulled and before they knew it he came loose. Both of them fell to the ground. They both jumped up Neji frowning at his ruined shoe while Kiba rubbed his head.

"I really hate you." Neji mumbled before leaving the bathroom. Kiba watched him leave with a smile.

"Ya know Neji that was really your fault! I had nothing to do with it!" He then shrugged and looked over at Hanabi who was laughing. She smiled to him.

"Just come with me Kiba." He nodded and they both left the bathroom towards the study down stairs. Hanabi sat in the seat while Kiba stood behind her peering at the screen.

"Do you understand what the words mean?" Hanabi asked looking behind her to his face. Kiba looked at the words for a while studying them. His eyes were focused on the screen.

"Um…I think I do. Hinata always ya know left her books around and open sometimes and I would sit there staring at them. Sometimes she read out loud to me." Hanabi nodded.

"Do you know what it says?" He nodded and pressed his finger to the screen reading a line.

"S-Strange happenings a-a-curing come see Mrs.Tsunade she knows e-everything." Hanabi smiled big; at least they don't really have to teach him to read. Then she turned to the screen after hearing what he read. She read over the summary before entering the site.

"Kiba, I think we found someone who can help us." Kiba smiled. They both looked at a blond woman who looked to be in her 20's, 30's tops. Her face was smiling back at them…...

Hinata was walking with Shino to their next class before lunch. Team sports with Gai-sensei. Shino really didn't want that class, but Hinata insisted he take it. They walk in silence before someone almost tackled Shino to the ground. Hinata gasped and laughed at the two. There hanging on Shino was Lee. He smiled big to both of them as Tenten came in behind them.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Shino!" Tenten smiled before walking next to Shino. Hinata smiled at the both of them.

"Hi Tenten, Lee." Lee grinned happily before Shino shoved him off his shoulder.

"Hinata, Shino ready for Gai-sensei's class!" Lee shot his fist in the air to emphasize his point. Tenten sweat dropped and laughed uneasily.

"Don't mind Lee, he just loves to exercise." Hinata nodded smiling to the both of them. Shino just walked not really saying anything at all. Tenten stared at him for a minute before turning to Hinata.

"So did you talk to Ino yet?" Hinata shook her head. She frowned slightly before responding.

"No I haven't. I might see her during lunch today." Lee looked at Hinata seriously.

"Hinata I'm so sorry about Naruto. I'll talk to him if you want." Lee offered with a soft smile. Tenten glared at him for bringing it up. Hinata smiled back to him but shook her head.

"It's alright Lee, I'm over it. Nothing to worry about." Lee stared at her before nodding. They all walked towards their class which was in gym. They all went into the changing rooms to change into their gym clothes. Tenten walked in first then Hinata. They both walked to different lockers in there to put their stuff in. Hinata turned around to come face to face with Ino. She smiled at Hinata. Hinata almost forgot that Ino was in her gym class, Temari also.

"Hey you feel alright today?" Hinata smiled back to her. Tenten turned to them and watched carefully.

"Yes I am. Is your jaw alright?" Ino touch her bruised jaw and shrugged. Temari came in after her and smiled to Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata if Sakura has anything to say to you then she has to say it to us." Hinata smiled to them, she still barely knew Temari and she was already saying she would protect her from Sakura. Ino nodded.

"That's right!" Tenten pulled on her gym shirt before interjecting.

"You got me here too Hinata and Lee and Shino along with your brother, Neji." Hinata blushed slightly before nodding happily.

"Thank you. But Ino, Temari you didn't have to fight for me." Ino shook her head furiously.

"No your wrong Hinata. Sakura went too far with that stunt and on someone as caring as you. There's gotta be something wrong in her mind." Temari agreed before getting ready for gym. They all quickly got dressed and headed to the gym…...

Neji drove pass some cars on the high way. Kiba was in back jumping around and looking out the window. Sometimes he would stick his head out before Neji or Hanabi yelled at him to stick it back in. Hanabi was sitting in the passenger seat next to Neji.

"Hanabi are you sure about this? What if this woman is some crack job, or a lunatic?" Hanabi shook her head.

"Please Neji she was the one who predicted that earthquake three years ago before it happened, how do you think the news station knew about it. I think she will be able to help. Otherwise what are we suppose to do?" Neji sighed while watching where he was driving. Kiba laughed out loud.

"Man this is so cool! I never thought riding in a car could be so fun! How long till were there?" Kiba stuck his head between the front seats. Neji glared over at him.

"Kiba seat back and buckle up!" Kiba pouted before seating on the middle seat in back before snapping the buckle shut. He crossed his arms.

"By the way Neji is driving forever!" Hanabi explained. Kiba sighed while leaning against the seat. Neji rolled his eyes at them.

"Look it's gonna take us two hours to get there and back Hinata will get home before we get home. I left a note for her so she'll know where we are." The other two nodded. Hanabi looked outside in boredom. Boy this day was gonna be long…...

**Y**eah you can hate me now, I stopped short…sorry but I got to leave more for the next chapter…oh you all are gonna love what happens in gym…Muhahahaha…I am pure evil! Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please review…

Pre-view:

Hinata is confronted by Naruto, Tenten is being strange around Shino. Temari and Ino get to have some fun during gym, and Neji, Kiba, and Hanabi meet Tsunade. What a wonderful day it will turn out to be…

Check ya later…

Emo Gurl


	5. Gym Class Fun

**I** am back!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done...Ya know the usual tons of stuff to do and other things that you really don't need to know…well I hope this chapter is very good and interesting…

I don't own Naruto…If I did why am I writing the fan fiction?? I honestly don't know either…(sigh)…

**ROCK-LEE-LUVER-CHIHIRO** : Yah I enjoy gym class as well…it is gonna be funny and great…so please enjoy and review…

**Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu are hot** : Yah well I was trying to make it funny…I thought the bathroom scene would be great…thanks for reviewing, and review for this one…

**Lisa-frank girl**: Yah maybe later they'll beat her up again…as of now you'll just have to see what happens in this chapter….thanks for reviewing…

**Bearbunny03** : Glad you like it!! You and book reading I swear… (sigh) hope you're happy I updated again…thanks for reviewing…

**AmexTenshi** : sorry I am trying to make it obvious that the scene is changing but that damn ruler isn't working for some reason and I am sure tons of other ppl notice it too…or its just my computer…I thought it would fit for everyone to be there for Hinata…hope you enjoy this chapter…thanks for reviewing…

**Pigs103** : um…okay…sure why not…

**SabakuNoBrandye** : Glad you think its cute…yah I thought it was a great difference having Sakura the bad person within the story…I like her…but she's last on my favorites list…Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino are so much better than her and what the hell with her getting the superhuman strength so quickly that is seriously unrealistic in the manga…anyways enjoy and thanks for reviewing…

**Dani's random fox** : yeah it is pretty cute…thanks for reviewing…

**Neko Rieka** : There might be some KibaXHinata fluff in the next chapter, as of right now sorry…but there will be so don't you worry…thanks for reviewing…

**Fullofmetal** : well I am updating now aren't I? sorry it took so long…Neji is a yeller in this story…as you can see he's not so happy about Kiba right now…thanks for reviewing…

**Sakurachn** : glad you liked the bathroom part…again I thought it would be a great scene and very funny too…he will eventually meet Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke…so it will be funny too…thanks for reviewing…

**Faereh** : Thanks! I'm glad its one of your faves…here's a new update for ya…

**Raabia** : yeah it only made since to have Kiba transform from a dog…a cat or bird would be too freaky…and yes Kiba naked sounds hott…(day dreams)…er…(wipes drool off)…sorry about that…thanks for reviewing…

**Rade Hunters** : I will keep it up…thanks for reviewing…

**Animegrrl1:** Well thanks for the review…ha…yeah I would wish my dog human too…but he's too annoying as a dog so he might be very annoying as a human…well here's you're update you wanted…sorry for being so late…

**Kiba-ish:** Thanks so much…really it just came to me when I was bored…I try to stay with it but I've been loosing my spare time that I use to have…kind of the reason why I got an account here…but don't worry next update will be sooner…

**TheNewKid25:** Well it shouldn't be on hold anymore then!! I'm glad you find the idea kool and nice…again I just day dreamed about it and then I thought why the hell not…and that's how the story came to be….thanks again I'll try to update sooner…

**Mushin: (chapter 2)**: Well don't worry I wont waste this plot its just too good to not complete it…its just ya know I've been busy and usually I'm Shikamaru here never having to do much…or do what I'm suppose to do…hehe…but I don't have much choice…

**Mushin: (Chapter 4 & 5)**: Okay…okay!! Here's the chapter please enjoy!! Hehehehe…I'm so sorry for being busy but I do have a life outside fanfiction…though I wish I didn't sometimes…please enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful things you said about this story…read on girl!!

**Demonic-Little-Angel: (All chapters you reviewed)** Sorry…but I do have it out now…so please enjoy and I promise to update sooner…man everyone is getting addicted to this story…hell I never knew I was that good a writer…I was just doing this for fun…well thanks and please read on!!..

**F**inally got the review replies done…okay well here's the chapter so please enjoy and I hope for more reviews…though not too much that was a lot of replying…hehehehe…thanks…

* * *

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 5- Gym class fun**

Hinata walked out of the girls changing room with Temari, Ino, and Tenten behind her. Temari and Ino were chatting away about something as Tenten walked up along side with Hinata. She looked back behind her before leaning towards Hinata's ear and whispered something.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that they are all of a suddenly you're friend?" Hinata pulled away with a confused face. She then glanced back to the other girls, they laughed over something Ino said. Hinata then turned back to Tenten and whispered back.

"Kind of, but I know their not bad people. What do you think?" Tenten looked down with a sigh. She didn't really like Temari or Ino. Years ago when they were in 4th grade Temari and Ino were the two that picked on Tenten when she first moved here. They did mean things like pull her hair, stick notes on her back, and even put dirt in her hair. Though Tenten never held grudges she was still concerned for Hinata.

"Well…their not exactly my most favorite people to talk too. Hinata I don't want to worry you or scare you, but please be careful with whom you become friends with." Hinata thought about it, she then looked at Tenten confused. She was about to ask when she looked up to see that they had entered the gym and heading over to Shino who was looking annoyed as Lee pounced around.

Shino turned to them as they came closer, Tenten could tell he was not happy being left with a hyper active Lee. They both giggled at Lee. Hinata stopped beside Shino smiling lightly to him before turning back to Lee who was still bouncing around in excitement.

"Lee calm down!" Tenten yelled out smacking him in the back of his head, he frowned but replaced it quickly with a smile before settling down. Shino looked grateful to Tenten before looking back to Hinata.

"You're doing alright?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes…I-I haven't seen him once today…" Shino nodded looking back to the door of the gym; there they saw who else but Sakura and Kin. Temari smirked at her job well done when she saw Kin's bruised up face and a brace around her jaw. Ino lightly laughed covering her mouth when she got a great view of Sakura. She glared their way as Kin did. Both girls didn't seem rattled by their pathetic glares and laughed again. Tenten laughed to herself turning away from the girls so they didn't see.

"Serves them right for what they did." Tenten commented looking at Hinata with slight concern. She seemed dazed since the girls entered the gym, but it wasn't there for long when their teacher entered.

"Students! I am happy to see you all here with smiles of youth!" Gai-sensei grinned happily flashing his bright over brushed white teeth to them. Shino had the right idea with his sunglasses; they were so bright everyone actually needed a pair. Gai gave a thumbs up before going on.

"Now class! Today I thought we could do some team sports! Yes, the game that will show your strength joined with others and youth!" Lee yelled out with his fist in the air. Tenten slapped a hand to her forehead with a sigh as everyone looked to Lee like he was a freak…in which he kind of was.

"Well duh, this class is Team Sports." Ino mumbled with her arms crossed she glanced to Hinata who didn't look so good.

Hinata gulped with a bit of nervousness, she wasn't the most athletic person and even so by the looks of Sakura and Kin there was definitely going to be trouble brewing.

"So now I'll split up the teams! Tenten, Lee, and Shino are team 1!" Gai-sensei announced before going on to some others. "Ino, Hinata, and Temari team 7, and finally Sakura, Kin, and Tayuya are team 8. Now the first game we'll be playing is basketball!" Gai-sensei smiled to everyone as he went to get the basketballs for the teams. Sakura and Kin plotted together as their third teammate Tayuya looked at them like they were freaks.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Both girls turned their heads glaring at her. She sweat dropped while returning their glares. "Okay never mind, I honestly don't think I want to know…" She turned the other way with a sigh. _'Man, why did I have to get stuck with 'Dumb and Dumber'…'_ Hinata stayed near Temari and Ino as they chatted about something before turning to her.

"Hinata, I want you to stick near me there's no telling what Sakura will do." Ino said taking a sideway glance towards the pink haired girl who was talking to Kin. Temari nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's the best way. Trust me if you stuck to me I would just end up hurting you by accident." Hinata nodded as she looked to the ground. Tenten watched from a far with a sigh.

"You think Hinata will be okay with those two, or even with Sakura here?" Lee looked to her before frowning.

"I hope so, but do not worry Tenten! We are here to help also!" Lee smiled brightly to her before going back to tying his shoe laces. Tenten glanced at Shino. He sighed before turning to look at her.

"We can only hope…" He mumbled before drifting off again. Tenten looked back over to her. _'Neji where are you when she needs you the most?'_….

* * *

Neji held a frown on his face while he drove. Hanabi had her window down and was letting the wind blow through her hair as Kiba sat back dozing off every once in a while. Neji was hoping they were getting closer to their destination. Why the hell did a woman like this live out in the middle of no where? They were off the high way and traveling down a deserted and bare road. 

"Ya know this so reminds me of some scary movie where the wheel on our car bust and we happen to stop in front of a creepy old house." Hanabi mumbled looking to Neji in the corner of her eye. He sighed before looking back at her.

"You watch too many scary movies for your own good. Nothing like that is ever going to happ-." Neji started before a pop sound went off and the car started to swerve around. Kiba jolted awake with a yelp as Hanabi grabbed a hold of the handle on the side of the car.

"Neji!" She yelled out before they stopped completely. They were silent for a second before Neji turned his head to Hanabi, he looked passed her head for a second before saying ever so bluntly.

"I hate you…." Hanabi raised an eyebrow before turning her head around. There about 15 feet away was a creepy little house in the middle of no where….

* * *

Tenten turned her head at the commotion going on around Hinata. Sadly the Team 8 with Sakura and Kin went against Team 7 with Hinata, Ino, and Temari. All Tenten could see was Temari and Kin going at it with insults and sometimes shoving each other out of the way while Ino and Sakura were glaring at each other and stealing the ball away from one another. Hinata stayed on the side lines with Tayuya near her as they watched them. 

"Man this bites…" Tayuya mumbled with her hands placed in her pockets. Hinata sighed as she held her arm in on hand while watching the girls. They were making such a fun and simple game dangerous. Hinata yelped when the ball came flying her way, luckily for her Tayuya placed her hand in front of her face easily catching the ball.

"Keep you're eyes on the prize girl!" She advised before racing down the small court they were using to the goal. Hinata nodded though she just stood there watching. Hopefully Gai-sensei would be too busy with the other teams to notice she wasn't playing at all or all the faults both teams were doing. Ino tried to get the ball but Sakura knocked her back sending her to the ground. Her elbows fell out catching her fall painfully. Temari glared when she laughed; being as they were distracted Tayuya took for the goal gaining them a point.

"Come on lets get them back!" Temari yelled pulling Ino up. She nodded before turning her head to Hinata. They both walked to her huddling together.

"Okay here's the plan, Hinata you stay near our goal and just act uninterested as you are now. Temari you go for Sakura instead, scare her into passing the ball to Kin that way I'll intercept getting it. Now Hinata you **have** to catch this ball and make the goal. Hopefully Tayuya won't bother you, either way you **need** to the make this shot okay." Hinata gulped but nodded to them both. Temari smirked.

"Perfect, I'll take care of Tayuya if she goes you're way. Let's go!" They all pulled away. Ino and Temari moved over to Sakura and Kin. Sakura held the ball in her hands looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes then traveled to Hinata who was walking away as it seemed though really she was walking to their side.

"So decided to send Hinata out of the game, its better that way she is rather useless anyways." Kin snickered as Sakura smirked to the girls. Tayuya rolled her eyes wanting to just get on with the game. Temari glared at Sakura and then stood two steps in front of her. She then nodded.

"Check." Sakura said bouncing the ball to Temari pretty hard. It took a lot of strength for Temari not to whip the ball back at her. She then bounced it back even harder making Sakura step back from the impact. She glared but started to dribble the ball.

"Let's see if you can beat this!" Sakura dribbled the ball, Temari sighed as she waited for the girl to go on. Sakura then did what Ino thought; she shot it to Kin where Ino was quick to intercept. She caught the ball easily and raced down the court. Kin and Tayuya were right behind her as Temari stayed back to keep Sakura in place.

Hinata stood still watching as the three raced her way. She shook in fear and her hands sweat as her nervousness increased. Okay all she had to do was catch the ball, grab it and try (pray) that the ball made it into the hoop. Ino nodded to her and flung the ball her way. Hinata gasped and shot her hands out to get it. She was even more surprised when she actually caught the ball! She hurried and turned to the hoop. Her eyes looked up the long pole to the hoop with the net dangling down. Hinata let out some air before jumping up and shooting the ball.

Just as it left her hands someone tackled the poor girl to the ground. Hinata coughed out when Kin hit her dead on. Both girls were sent flying to the ground. Kin landing on her side while Hinata hit head first to the ground. Everyone's eyes in the gym widen as Gai's whistle went off. Hinata laid there in pain, her nose felt like someone punched it in, and her ribs hurt. Before she could really comprehend what just happened and why she was in pain someone was picking her up. Hinata turned her head to see Shino holding her in his arms.

"Take her to the nurse's office!" She heard Gai's voice say and then everything went dark…

"You bitch!" Ino yelled out Kin looked up in fear as she was about to kick her face in. Lee being as quick as he is grabbed a hold of her from behind.

"No Ino, you will get expelled if you fight in school!" Ino kicked her legs out as Lee held her to him. From the look of it Hinata was in pain and there was blood dripping from her nose. Ino was more than ready to kill! Temari was about to do just what Ino would have done but she too was stopped.

"Look I know what that bitch did was wrong but the freaky guy is right, you'll only be harming yourself….anyways there's never any teachers around the parking lot after school…" Tayuya smirked to Temari who returned it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Temari questioned eyeing the shorter girl. She shrugged tossing her pink hair over her shoulder.

"I maybe a bully, but not even I am mean enough to pick on Hinata. Teach them a lesson, maybe they'll learn the second time around…" With that Tayuya left Temari to her thoughts. Tenten shook in anger. It was bad enough they did that shit to her at that stupid party making Hinata already feel like shit, but then right in front of her eyes they had to hurt her physically as well! It took a lot of will power not to go over and rip out Kin's hair or stab her eyes out!

Tenten walked off with the rest of the class the incident caused them their period so they had to sit around and wait for the bell to ring. She sighed as she picked up the ball Hinata threw before getting brutally knocked down.

"No one even saw her make the shot…"….

* * *

"You do it." 

"No, you do it. You're the one who had to say something."

"Please I'm younger the older sibling should always risk his life for the younger one."

"You're not worth saving."

"What kind of brother are you? Go a head and do it!"

"You two just shut up! I'll do it!" Kiba finally yelled out as he walked towards the house. For the last 10 minutes Neji and Hanabi argued who would be the one to knock on the door of the house for a phone. For God sake what were they afraid of? It was just a house and he could sense any danger with his dog instincts so why hesitate? _'Whatever, humans scare to easily…'_ Kiba thought shaking his head.

Hanabi watched Kiba walk away before turning to her brother with a glare.

"Look what you did!" She then raced after the dog turned human. Neji sighed pocketing his hands. It wasn't his fault, he was too good looking if some crazed woman opened up or even worst some crazed guy they would probably try to rape him or something…

"Or I'm just being a wussy…damn…" Neji glared as he followed the two of them. Kiba came up to the porch stepping up the creaky steps before standing at the door. Hanabi stood at the bottom step looking at him with a scared look.

"Go ahead Kiba…knock…" Kiba nodded turning back to the door. He sighed as he brought his hand up. Then he knocked three times waiting for a response from inside. His ears perked when the sound of movement from inside came to his ears.

"Someone's coming." He whispered back to Hanabi. Neji was now standing on the opposite side of her. He raised an eyebrow being as he and Hanabi were human so they couldn't hear anything like Kiba could. Kiba then turned his head when the steps stopped right behind the door. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the door slowly opened….

* * *

Hinata came to as a bright white light was over her head. She moved her head away from the light and coughed when a strange smell invaded her nose. Just as soon as she coughed the smell went away and the light dimmed down. She heard someone sigh in relief and then a cool wet wash clothe placed on her forehead. Hinata winced when she felt her head throb in pain of a headache. All she could remember was seeing Shino pick her up and then blank… 

Her hand though weak moved up to touch her face; she grimaced in pain when her hand came in contact to her nose.

"Oh dear don't do that, you almost got you're nose broken only an hour ago." Hinata jumped up when she heard 'an hour ago' she decided it wasn't the best thing when the room her eyes saw was moving around her though she was sitting still. She felt someone push her back down gently.

"Please Miss Hyuuga, please lay back down you must have a headache and you're still hurt from the collision to the ground." Hinata turned her pale eyes see the school nurse, Shizune. She smiled sweetly to Hinata as she kept gesturing to her to lay down. Hinata obeyed laying back down to the bed. She closed her eyes in thought before opening them again.

"Miss Shizune…What happened?" Hinata asked as she tried to remember back to what happened. All she remembered was hitting the ground by something then blank…nothing came to her mind after that meaning she black out. Shizune nodded.

"Well Mr. Shino Aburama came by with you in his arms, from what he said you were taking a shot in basketball when a girl tackled you to the ground making you're head smash to the ground. But don't you worry I checked you're nose and face out, you are just fine nothing is broken, but I did phone you're father." Hinata's eyes widen as she heard this. Sudden dread consumed her at the thought of her father coming to get her. She knew he cared but he would hide it saying she should have been more alert and stronger.

Hinata sighed. She wished Shizune called her mother instead.

"Well if you need anything I'll be in the other room, oh and you have a visitor." She said last before leaving the room. Hinata blinked wondering who it could be. Since her head hurt badly everytime she got up she decided it was best to lay down. The person walked in with a smooth drift to her. Finally she was able to see who it was only to find it the most unlikely person to ever visit her.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Hinata asked not hiding her surprise. Shikamaru sighed rubbing the back of his neck. Man, Ino bugged him over and over to go check on her since she had a major test for this period and so here he was. It wasn't that she really had to force him to go, he was pretty curious as to what happened and if she was doing okay. Ino never mentioned how she ended up in the nurse's office only that she was going to murder Kin and Sakura no matter what.

"Ah…I came to check up on you and Ino is dying to know if you are okay…" Hinata smiled lightly hearing this. It was such a nice relief to know they cared.

"So what happened Ino wouldn't say anything besides wanting Sakura and Kin's blood." Hinata shook her head at the offhanded comment about the two girls. Shikamaru took a seat in a chair where he pulled closer to Hinata.

"Well…we were playing basketball for gym class I was taking a shot to the hoop and…Kin tackled me to the ground where supposedly I hurt my nose when it hit the floor…after that I blacked out…" Shikamaru frowned but nodded. It was just a game Kin didn't really have to knock the poor girl down just to prevent a shot. He could tell that there was more reasoning to what she did than just to win a stupid game.

"So you're alright then?" Shikamaru questioned giving Hinata a lazy smile. She nodded slowly to keep from jiggling her head much more than she had too. He mumbled out a 'good'. It became silent for a few minutes before Hinata spoke.

"Aren't you missing class?" Shikamaru chuckled lightly giving her another lazy look.

"Please its not like I'll pay attention if anything even when I'm in class I'm missing it." Hinata giggled slightly. She was glad to have a friend there, though Shikamaru wasn't very talkative she had always considered him her friend. They stopped talking though when they got into high school because he found interest in the deadly Temari and Hinata just drifted off with Shino by her side. Even so he was a good friend he tried though not as hard as he should or could that was for sure. The guy she found out in middle school had the IQ of over 200 he could have graduated middle then high school before he was 18.

But here he was, Hinata thought, sitting there failing most his classes because he had no interest in them and he was no where motivated enough to participate in them. Still she liked it that way, at least he was here for her. Hinata's thinking was cut short when knocking came from the outside of the room. Both Shikamaru and Hinata looked to see Shizune smile in.

"Hey you two, Hinata you've got one more visitor." Hinata gave her a questioning look. Maybe it was Lee or Tenten, she wouldn't think Shino, he was too busy in his psychology class and he probably already knew she was fine. So who could it be? Her question was answered when spiky blonde hair was the thing she saw before seeing his face. It was Naruto….

* * *

**S**orry about the very late update….the next one will be quicker since I know what will be happening in the next chapter…please forgive me guys!! I have just been so busy lately with work and exams, including classes…I am only doing this because it helps me in my spare time that I have recently lost for a bit, but don't worry I'll update way sooner trust me!! 

Check ya later…

Emo Gurl


	6. Interesting, interesting

**S**orry about not being able to update. It wasn't as if I was trying to give up on this story, like hell I will! I just haven't had the time to work on my stories at the moment. With my own personal life, then that guy harassing me along with my name change I sort of just dropped out of fanfiction for a while. But I am back and I will be continuing this story so don't you all worry, there is much to come with this story believe me!!

I don't own Naruto in no shape or form, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming it now does it?

**Mushin** : Well I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, I really do try. Actually this was going to be something simple, but kind of got out of control and became something completely different from what I wanted. I still enjoy it though!

**DLAMiss** : it seems everyone is getting addicted to my story. Which brings a smile to my face. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Miss0made **: Oh don't worry I'll be updating a lot more now. I like Sakura, but I do need an enemy and so she came to be. I thought it would be different to see Shika visit Hinata aside from the obvious. I also wanted to bring Naruto back into focus as well. Thanks for reviewing!!

**CheshireMax **: High school is usually different for everyone, but for me it was kind of similar not very much though I wasn't popular but no one messed with me unless they really wanted to know what real pain is like. Hehehehe…I've loosen up since then though.

**xD-Hyper-Panda-xD** : Yeah I know how dare Naruto! But really he's not that bad of a guy, just a little misguided. Which you'll come to realize in this chapter!!

**Bearbunny03 **: No the damage is nothing too bad, I just like to make it sound as though it were. There will be tension though with Naruto around, but you'll see just how affected he is from Sakrua's actions.

**Dustori** : I'm glad you enjoy my story thus far. Also I'm honored that my story is the first you've read as for Kiba/Hinata. You've really made me feel good thanks!

**InuGatsuga** : Serious Jaws theme!! And I will keep writing!

**Squishy-muffin** : thanks, I really do try to make it surprising and interesting. I love to make people guess!

**Samantha** : Sorry about the wait! But here is the long awaited sixth chapter and I hope it's to your liking!

**XxStarxGazerxX **: Well I wasn't able to update too soon, but here ya go!

**Rishi kun **: I know right! It really is hard to not hate Naruto, but I love the goof too much to keep him a hated character for long, you'll see…

**Satsukiarisa **: I'm glad you like it, I do too…Hehehehe…

**San child of the wolves** : Well your wait is over here is the next chapter!!

**TotallyObsessive** : I know it's a little clique to have the school thing, but different being its almost over for them anyways and I know I'm planning something big for the graduation that will come later on in the story. But I am glad you found my idea for Kiba interesting, I thought it was different and wanted to take a whack at it!! Hehehe… I also like your name!! Hehehehe…

**Shikori** : Sorry had to put a little suspense for ya guys, sadly I let it go a little too long though. Sorry about that!! Well here's the next chapter so please enjoy!!

**T**hank you guys for reviewing and I hope this chapter is what you didn't expect, since I just love surprising people left and right ya know…Hehehehe…enjoy!!

**Becareful of what you wish for**

**Chapter 6 – Interesting, interesting…**

Naruto came in with an unease smile on his lips. Hinata could feel a sick swirl of dread move around her stomach as she saw the last person she wanted to see enter the room. Shikamaru seemed a little tense as well with a glare over towards Naruto. Shikamaru stood up ready to get rid of Naruto when Hinata noticed something in his hands.

"My coat…" Hinata mumbled out seeing it neatly folded within his arms. Naruto sighed feeling very awkward at the moment.

"Yeeeah…I saw it in my car this morning and remembered you forgot it…I just wanted to…er…bring it back to you…" Naruto went off in silence staring at Hinata for a second before his own concern appeared in his eyes. "Whoa what happened to you?" Naruto said loudly walking in closer. Shikamaru sweat dropped at his change in attitude.

"What do you think, your bitch of a girlfriend and Kin did this. Kin knocked Hinata into the ground almost causing her nose to break." Shikamaru said angrily with a nasty glare still directed to Naruto. Naruto seemed clueless for a second before frowning himself.

"I…I didn't know…Hinata…I'm…so sorry about what happened last night…Sakura pulled me away from you when we entered the party and…next thing I know she was getting me drunk off my ass…I…I know its not a good excuse for what she…we did to you, and I know you could never forgive me…but I want you to know…" Naruto sat down on the bed Hinata laid on staring her in the eyes he then handed her, her coat. Hinata took it quickly hugging it to her body as she looked back to him.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto then stood up and looked to Shikamaru who was standing right there in front of him.

"I'll be going now…and I'll talk to Sakura about this, I'm not going to let her get away with hurting you again…bye…" Naruto then was gone. Hinata could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. She…she so badly wanted to hate Naruto. She wanted to regret ever saying yes to going out with him. Hinata wanted to never forgive him…but after his confession…she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about him anymore.

Shikamaru stared off thinking to himself. Naruto was a good hearted person he and everyone at the school knew that well. That's why it shocked him to hear what he did to Hinata. But…it was possible that Sakura got him so intoxicated that he wouldn't know or remember what his actions were. Maybe Naruto was never apart of Sakura's plot at all…

Maybe Naruto was another person she was using to hold against Hinata. It was obvious to everyone that Hinata was in love with Naruto, so Sakura easily took advantage of that. Making Naruto think she liked him because Naruto still had his crush on Sakura since 5th grade.

Influencing Naruto was pretty easy Shikamaru knew that well, he'd done it before. Shikamaru then sighed to himself. There was probably more to Sakura's plot against Hinata than they thought. Apparently whatever Hinata did to Sakura was bad enough that the pink haired girl wanted to destroy the poor girls' life.

"Shikamaru are…you alright?" He turned to Hinata before giving her a lazy smile.

"Yeah…just thinking too much…" Hinata giggled a little.

"That would be a first." Shikamaru nodded smiling more.

"Well I better get going I'm sure my teacher is wondering where I am if not hadn't even noticed I was gone yet…plus I rather not meet you're dad again." Shikamaru mumbled out the last bit before bidding his 'good-bye' and leaving Hinata to herself…

* * *

Kiba cocked an eyebrow when the door opened to reveal a busty blonde woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties if anything else. She wore a robe like coat on over her clothes. She smiled slightly at Kiba and at Hanabi and Neji behind him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Kiba was about to ask for a phone but Hanabi cut him off.

"Hey aren't you the one who predicted that earthquake three years ago." Hanabi asked quickly, Kiba blinked looking down to his left to see her now standing there looking up at the tall woman. He rolled his eyes before looking to her as well.

"Yes, I so happen to be her. And who are you little girl?" Hanabi frowned at the little girl comment but went on anyways.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga and we need you're help." Neji came to stand on Kiba's right side looking at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed thinking, 'There goes my chance to drink sake till I'm out like a light idea…'

"Well come in, come in." Tsunade said quickly before walking through the narrow hallway from the front door. Hanabi went first then Kiba and last Neji. From the outside the house looked to be dirty, dusty, and broken down. But on the inside it was far from that. Everything looked elegant and brand new. Nothing looked as though it was rotting and it looked to be almost the inside of a mansion. Tsunade smiled as she saw their amazed eyes.

"Yes, I know by the looks outside this place looks like a dump." Hanabi nodded.

"How come it's like that?" Tsunade turned to her with a glint in her eyes.

"Because it's a simple spell." All three stopped in their tracks looking at the older woman as though she had just grown horns.

"A-A spell?" Hanabi asked giving her a strange look. Neji rolled his eyes not seeming to believe it at all.

"Yes, a spell. You could say I'm some sort of witch…but I prefer being called a prophet. Since I seem to be so good at predicting things." Kiba snorted a little.

"If you're so good at predicting things then why didn't you predict that we would come here?" Tsunade frowned as her eyebrow twitched.

"Because their visions boy, they come to me when they want to! I can't just conjure up it in my mind." Tsunade then walked off into what looked to be the dining area. She then offered them a place to sit while she went to get herself some tea.

"So what is it you want from me?" Tsunade asked pouring herself some tea.

"Shouldn't you just have a 'vision' and find out you're self." Kiba said with a laughing smile at her. Tsunade gripped her hand on her cup on tea turning to him.

"I know a rather nice spell to turning nasty teenagers into toads if you want to keep running your mouth that is." Tsunade then sat down giving Kiba an evil smile as she did so. Neji coughed gaining her attention.

"Look, we came here because we have a problem and my tire popped in front of your house." Tsunade smiled.

"So it wasn't coincidence that you guys stopped by here. Mmm…I see you must have been going to where I use to live, but because it was important it seems the spirits had done you a favor of popping you're tire right in front of my recent house." Neji wish he had just shut up and not speak at all. He already had a hard time believing that Kiba use to be Hinata's pet dog, but now he had to believe in witches, spells, and spirits as well!

"I guess you could say that. I mean it would make sense now that I think about it." Hanabi mumbled out. Kiba sighed as they all seemed to be struggling from their true problem at hand.

"Look, Tsunade we came here because of my problem." Kiba said getting them started off. Tsunade nodded.

"What does that seem to be, the fact that you're an arrogant smart mouth or that you smell like dog shit." Tsunade smirked as Kiba got prepared to jump over the table to get to her. Neji stopped him.

"No, look the reason were here is because of a wish my sister made." Hanabi said before all hell rose loose. Tsunade looked to the younger girl.

"A wish…what exactly did she wish for, when, and how?" Hanabi nodded.

"Well her wish was last night when a shooting star was in the sky. She wished that her dog could be human and then went to sleep and when she woke up…Well Kiba was human and that's him." Hanabi pointed to Kiba who had settled down a bit. Tsunade turned to him looking intensively before mumbling something to herself.

"Interesting…" She then stood up and circled Kiba looking at all his details. Kiba felt very invaded and started to growl. A smile rose to Tsunade's face hearing this before she reseated. "Well it seems you are correct, he has features of a dog and smells like one as well." Kiba glared at her trying to hold back his anger at her comments to him. He didn't understand why he would still smell like a dog didn't he take one of those 'showers' humans did to be clean. Then again it could just be a natural smell for him, Kiba mused.

"Yeah but is there anything you can do for him? I mean can't you change him back or something…" Neji questioned wishing she would just get their little situation done with before they had to explain to their family who he was. Tsunade frowned at Neji's impatient before getting up from her seat. She walked out of the room for a moment leaving the small group alone. Neji was the first to speak. "I think this is completely bull there is no way this woman can conjure up spells and such. I think she's completely crazy." Hanabi rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Of course you would, you never believed in anything! The tooth fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, anything that was magic you never believed and you ruined it for me and Hinata when you exposed every single one of them to be our parents! I mean come on Neji not everything needs a logical explanation to it!" Neji turned the other way looking completely indifferent and unaffected by Hanabi's words. Kiba sighed rubbing his head. "Only insane people think that Hanabi." A loud groan came out and both siblings turned to Kiba who looked at both of them with annoyance.

"Neji you have to at least believe a little bit of it I mean I am here in the 'human flesh'. How else can you explain this? It has to have something to do with this…Magic." Hanabi nodded with agreement as Neji frowned more. Everyone seemed to be ganging up on him lately. "Fine, whatever, all I know is this is crazy and I am not going to lower myself to this bullshit." Right after that Tsunade came back with a big book in her arms. It was dusty from the looks of it. She set it down on the table before opening the ancient book. She then looked up to them.

"I know this might be strange and probably completely insane to many of you but spells, magic, spirits, and demons do exist. And right now you all might be in grave danger…" Everyone looked up at Tsunade…

* * *

Hinata looked up as she saw her father walk into the nurse's office. She looked away before he looked her in the face. Hinata had always felt like she was a disgrace to her family, she wasn't smart and clever like Neji, and she wasn't strong and athletic like Hanabi, she wasn't anything. Hinata got good grades but they weren't straight A's like Neji's and her performance today only proved how much she sucked at sports while Hanabi was great at them.

Hinata had no true talent; all she did was read books. She could write and draw but that wasn't something her father was fond of her doing. He wanted her to be like her twin brother and her little sister. He thought she was going to be the better child of the three, but instead she was the worse. Hinata knew her father loved her but he wanted her to be perfect and well…she couldn't be perfect…

"Hinata, are you okay?" Hiashi asked his daughter as he walked in farther. Though he didn't show it he was very concerned for her well-being I mean how would you feel if you got a phone call from the high school saying that you're daughter was injured in gym class. He got there as soon as he could even missing an important board meeting just to get her. Even though he was very worried over her he didn't very much show it, you could hear the concern in his voice but his face was voided of any such concern for her. He didn't mean to be tough on his children it was just the way he was raised, to be tough and never let your guard down, never.

"Mr. Hyuuga I'm glad you got here so quickly. Hinata is fine; she had a little situation in gym where one of the girls knocked her down to the floor. Her nose has no fractures and isn't broken though it's swollen. I would say some rest and relaxation will do her well." Shizune said while giving Hiashi some papers about her injury and the whole accident. Hinata thought otherwise it was no accident, no where near.

"Yes, I see. Who is this girl that accidentally knocked Hinata to the floor?" Hiashi asked looking over the papers. He was watching Hinata in the corner of his eyes and could see that she didn't believe it was an accident, and from the looks of it, it didn't look as though it was an accident either. "Oh well that would be Kin Tsuchi, 12th grader. She supposively went to get the ball while Hinata was in the way and ran into her. I haven't gotten the rest of the story from anyone who witnessed the accident but the principal will find out, so you have nothing to worry about." Hiashi nodded before turning to Hinata. She looked up to her dad with a small smile but behind it he could see her degrading herself.

"Come along Hinata lets get you home." Hiashi said 'goodbye' to Shizune and while both Hinata and Hiashi thanked her for her service to Hinata. She said it wasn't a problem and that's what she was there for. The walk to the car was silent. No one spoke; they just walked silently while thinking to theirselves. Once they finally got into the car and buckled up Hiashi turned to Hinata where he finally showed concern.

"Hinata don't lie to me, did this girl Kin knock you down purposely or was it by accident?" Hinata turned to her dad her mouth felt dry and she wasn't too sure if she should answer truthfully. She didn't want her dad to sue Kin, she already knew the girl lived with her boyfriend and had no other family, but she never could lie to her parents especially her dad. "It was…on purpose sir. It was no accident." Hinata finally spoke in a soft voice as she looked down. Even if her dad wasn't degrading her about the whole incident she sure as hell was. She felt weak, and it made her sick to her stomach to know that she was the weakest child in her family.

"I see…I want to know, do you want me to press charges against her. I know how you feel about these certain things and I'll only do it if you want me too." Hiashi turned on the car before pulling out of the school parking lot. Hinata shook her head. "No sir, please don't press charges…" Hiashi only nodded. He knew his daughter too well. Hinata liked to avoid conflict as much as she could which was the exact opposite of her siblings who enjoy conflict but fore most could handle it while she really couldn't. Hiashi knew at times he could be harsh towards Hinata than her brother and sister, but its only because he wanted her be strong.

Out of all three Hinata wasn't very strong, not physically or mentally. He only acted strict towards his children to help them grow up in their world. The real world is a harsh and cruel place, Hiashi thought it was best that he help them find out by being strict as they grew up, but he had lighten up a lot as they got older. Hinata though was the only one who couldn't adapt to it. She was too shy, too kind hearted to become hard and out-going. And really Hiashi turned to look at Hinata in the corner of his eyes; she looked out the window as they drove on. He wouldn't have her any other way…

* * *

Shino waited silently in class after finishing up his work. Psychology was an interesting subject and Shino knew quite a lot about the mind and inter workings of the body as well. He found most of his interest in bugs though, but it was always good to have a board selection of knowledge for any situation. He was worried terribly about Hinata. He left Hinata once Shizune had assured him that she was fine and nothing was broken. He then went to class and even though it seemed as though he was paying attention, Shino was finding it conflicting him between his duty to his school work and his worry towards his best friend.

Hinata had always been there for him, she was the only girl that didn't judge him growing up. He use to as a kid play around with bugs and dirt, he was constantly dirty as a child and always had bugs crawling around on his skin. All the girls were revolted at the sight and most of the boys picked on him so Shino spent most of his time alone. It was when Hinata came around and was playfully trying to catch a lady bug that they crossed paths. The lady bug landed on his cheek and crawled around without fear as little Hinata came over to him.

She smiled shyly and asked about the lady bug. After that Hinata grew more interested in Shino and learned quite a lot about bugs from him one fact being that not all lady bugs were ladies which is something almost all kids believe in since the name was lady bug.

Shino smiled on the inside thinking about the day he met Hinata. Ever since they became best friends. He could never find interest in her beyond friendship; it wasn't like she wasn't his type (as if he knew what his type was). He just felt more compelled to protect her as a friend and almost like a second brother to her. Shino wasn't one to let his emotions get the better of him, but right at the moment he couldn't help the anger and rage go through him as he replayed the event that happened to Hinata. He gripped his hand, but otherwise showed no indication of any emotion.

Tenten was sitting in the same class as Shino was. He never did notice she had this class as well; then again she kept to herself and did her work. And the fact that she sat in the way back would add on to why he never knew that they had the same class. She too was feeling quite a bit of rage herself. Hinata did not deserve any that had happened to her in almost one day. No one with a good, kind heart as the Hyuuga girl deserved to be treated as she was.

'_What is Sakura's problem? Why the hell is she treating Hinata so poorly like she is?'_

More thoughts similar to this came racing through her mind as she worked on her work sheets in the class. Tenten could not understand why Sakura felt the way she did. There was almost nothing to hate Hinata about unless you hated people who couldn't really stick up for themselves. Hinata was just the type of person who would rather make friends than enemies. It made Tenten think about why everyone picked on her also. The poor girl never done anything to anyone yet she was treated as though she didn't even matter at all.

A sigh escaped her lips and she almost fell out of her seat when the bell rang. Shino got up quickly packing away his stuff and getting ready to head towards the nurses office. Tenten was quick to catch up though.

"Hey Shino, wait up!" Tenten ran pass a few people before catching up to the taller teen with his dark shades and huge neck coat and green overcoat. He quirked up an eyebrow seemingly surprised that he had not notice they were in the same class but nodded his head either way.

"Tenten. I did not know you had the same class as I." Tenten smiled lightly coming to stand aside him.

"Yeah, I figured as much. It's my own fault though I always noticed you but I sit in the back and keep to myself and my work." He nodded before strolling off keeping a smooth and slow pace as Tenten walked with him. She noticed they were heading towards the nurses office and could help but smile gently over to Shino.

"You really do care a lot about her don't you." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Shino nodded 'yes'. He thought a moment before speaking.

"She has always been there for me, I would not feel right if I were not to be there for her as way…She means a great deal to me…" The last part seemed almost to be spoken to himself, but Tenten heard it all the same. This really brought a whole new perspective of the silent teen in her opinion. She always thought Shino never really gave much interest in being social with other people. She just thought that he only hung out with Hinata because she was there and they both were social outcasts to begin with. But now Tenten could see she had it all wrong. Shino really was a caring guy when he wanted to be, and Hinata seemed to mean a lot to him.

"Hinata really is a great person, I, myself, had never hanged out with her that much since I seemed to have more interest in Neji rather than his twin sister. Either way though I do care about her and she's lucky to have a friend like you around." Tenten lightly blushed not believing she had actually said that. Shino seemed to think about what she said and gave a small almost not noticeable smile of his own. Tenten saw it and returned with one of her own.

Shino came to a stop when he was in front of the nurse's office. Shizune was walking around checking through something before she turned to acknowledge the two.

"Oh hello! Are you two here to see Hinata?" She recognized Shino from earlier. He shook his head to the older woman. "Well I'm sorry to inform you this right now, but she left a few minutes ago with her father to go home. If you know her number you should try calling her." Tenten sighed in disappointment of missing her leaving.

"Was she alright?" The brunette asked.

"Why yes, she was feeling pretty okay after waking up. The Nara boy was here with her for a few minutes before Uzumaki came by." Both tensed at hearing what Shizune said. Tenten glanced at Shino, but couldn't tell how he felt about knowing Naruto came by. His face was voided of any emotion and his shades kept her clueless as well.

"Well thanks anyway! Let's go Shino." Tenten turned to leave looking at Shino to see if he would follow. He didn't indicate any feeling to move, but after a second turned away from Shizune and walked aside Tenten towards the lunch room.

'_I hope she's okay…'_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with Sakura on one side of him and Naruto on the other. The blonde haired teen seemed intent on not talking to the pink haired girl on his other side. She didn't seem to mind or even notice for that matter. She was too busy plotting with both Kin and Zaku on how to take about their revenge on Ino, Temari, and Gaara. He only rolled his eyes at the display before him and sighed deeply.

Why couldn't they just leave all this trivial shit behind and try finishing up the year before graduation? After this he was quite sure they would never see any of the students they have grown up with around again. Sasuke also noticed (not like he cared too but still did) that Naruto seemed to be depressed. He was sure the blonde was feeling guilt for what he had done to the Hyuuga girl. He hadn't been much the same since that night after waking up the idiot and telling him to go home.

He didn't remember much from what the teen had told Sasuke, but he knew enough to know that he really hurt Hinata and that they weren't together anymore. Sakura didn't show any more interest in him either which only added on to his depression. Sasuke brought his hand to his cheek as he glanced over to his blonde friend who had his head down in his crossed arms.

Naruto was feeling so bad and guilty over what happened last night. He didn't know how he was able to give back Hinata's coat but some how he did. He heard from a few random students in his class about Hinata being in the nurse's office for something that happened. He thought maybe she was sick and decided it was probably the best time to give her back her coat. It seemed she was avoiding him all day or, Naruto thought to himself, he just finally realized how much he never really seen the girl during the day.

They had no classes together and it seemed more of her trying to see him rather than the other way around. So when he tired searching her out today he wasn't able to find her at all. Hell he didn't even know her classes too. Naruto closed his eyes in guilt. How could he have let Sakura lead him on? He should have thought for himself and not think about getting into the pink haired girls pants. Now he not only felt completely horrible about what happened, but even lost respect from his teammates on the basketball team, and broke the heart of a sweet, kind, and gentle girl.

"I'm such an idiot." Naruto grounded out in his arms. Sasuke heard clearly enough and shook his head.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all these years." He took a sip of his bottle of water as Naruto lifted his head to glare at his so called friend.

"I'm not joking around here! I really broke her heart and for what! Nothing that's what!" Naruto gave Sakura a glare even though she didn't notice one bit. Sasuke spun the cap on his bottle before directing his sight to Naruto.

"And who is the person at fault here? The pink bimbo over here is the main one, but Naruto you knew exactly how Sakura felt towards Hinata and yet you decided to go along and date the girl when Sakura told you too. And for what? To be able to date her and then have her break up with you in the end." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. That morning when Naruto went to pick up Sakura decided to let him know none to gently either that she didn't want to be with him any more, that his usefulness was gone and there was no point in her continuing her charade.

Naruto was almost sure he never thought he would feel such hatred for the girl he had crushed on for so long. The girl had changed rather dramatically and not for the better. He dropped his eyes from glaring at the girl and back to his lap. He really was an idiot. To actually think she would ever care about him and to then hurt probably the one person who really did. He was nothing but trash. Sasuke looked at his friend degrading himself on the inside. Without thinking about why the black haired teen dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"The one thing I know for certain about the Hyuuga girl is she isn't cold hearted and I'm sure with a little time she'll soon forgive you, but you have to give her a reason too." Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled a real smile for the first time that day. For a bastard and jackass Sasuke really knew how to help people out, well when he wants to.

"Thanks man…"

* * *

Hinata got out of the car as Hiashi turned his head to watch his daughter. She turned back to the window that was now down.

"Thank you for the ride." Hinata managed to mumble out. Her eyes cast down.

"Get some rest Hinata, your mother will be home soon enough…Take care." Hinata lightly smiled before pulling away as Hiashi gave a curt wave of his hand and then pulled out of their drive way.

Hinata watched him leave with a sigh of relief. It wasn't like riding with her father was bad, just…awkward really. But for once their drive home was pretty peaceful and not very uncomfortable as well. The wind blew by gently pushing Hinata's light blue hair in to her face. She thought briefly if she should think about getting her hair cut short as it use to be when she was in middle school.

She dismissed it though for the moment as she went to the door. She jingled it to find that it was locked. No one was home? Hinata frowned at the thought and felt a bit worried as well. As an after effect it had just then occurred to her that she didn't even have her bookbag with her which had not only her money, but her keys as well. Luckily for her she knew there was a spare set of keys in the flower pot by the door. Quickly enough Hinata had a key and was unlocking the front door.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Hinata called out before heading to the kitchen. It looked the same as it was that morning; nothing seemed out of place thus far. She then caught sight of a piece of paper on the fridge. She saw her name on it and recognized Neji's hand writing quickly. She walked up to it and began to read.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Hanabi, Kiba, and I have left to see this woman called Tsunade. Hanabi found something about her online and figured we might as well see if she could help us out. We should be back soon so don't fret, by then I hope this whole situation will be solved, if not then I'll have a story prepared for our parents. We'll be back soon…_

_Neji_

Hinata sighed a bit in relief before crumbling the paper (can't leave any evidence) and heading up to her room. Though Hinata did want Kiba back to normal she really missed him jumping on her when she got home from school each day, but she wanted to really get to know Kiba as a human being now. All those times she confined in him, she really wanted to know if he remembered any of them. Then again if any indication of this morning she was pretty sure he did a little bit.

Hinata wanted to know how Kiba felt being a dog then human, she wanted to know what his likes and dislikes are, and there was just so much more! It seemed so much like a miracle that Kiba was human, the one person aside from her family and Shino who she truly trusted with her heart and soul.

The only thing she didn't know was there was so much more to come from her wish, so very much more…

* * *

**T**hat is it for now anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I made sure to make it nice and long and surprising.

I couldn't keep Naruto the most hated one like Sakura just because I love him so much! He's truly not a bad guy just…as Sasuke thought misguided by the fake love Sakura gave him. I gave you a piece of how he felt about what happened and a little more insight on him and Sasuke's relationship as friends.

I was going to put Ino into this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long too quickly. I need stuff for the next chapter as well! Hope you all forgive me and enjoy!!

Review please!!

Check ya later…

**D**eath


End file.
